Le quotidien des Pokémon Rangers
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ils sauvaient régulièrement le monde d'organisations criminelles, empêchaient des tragédies de se produire, venaient prêter main-forte aux Pokémon dès que possible. Ces héros se nommaient les Pokémon Rangers. Un recueil d'OS sur les Pokémon Rangers, dans des moments aussi bien d'un grand sérieux que sans le moindre sens.
1. Victoire - Les Sombres Zéros ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes sur ce recueil d'OS basé sur les trois jeux de la série dérivée des Pokémon Ranger ! C'est un projet que j'ai depuis un petit moment, moi qui aime beaucoup cette série de jeu et qui déplore le manque de fanfiction dessus. **

**J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre de particulier à dire, sauf que cela peut éventuellement contenir des spoilers si vous n'avez pas jouer aux jeux Pokémon Ranger mais je pense que c'est pas très important ça. Je précise aussi si je devais placer ces OS dans un contexte précis, cela serait après les évènements de Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia et avant Sillages de Lumière (enfin, pour la plupart des OS).**

**Ah ! et aussi une dernière chose : je me concentrerai principalement sur quelques personnages des trois jeux Pokémon Ranger, c'est-à-dire Clara (héroïne de Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia), Steph (rival/partenaire de Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia) et Victoire (Pokémon Ranger secondaire du premier jeu Pokémon Ranger). Pourquoi ces trois-là ? Eh bien… Parce qu'ils sont mes préférés, donc ils apparaîtront sans doute plus régulièrement que d'autres. Enfin, de toute façon, le personnage principal d'un OS sera toujours indiqué.**

**Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter sauf bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Lucas.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Résumé :** Les Sombres Héros ont été dissous, non pas que certains l'acceptent.

**Victoire**

**Les Sombres Zéros ?**

Victoire considérait que, tout au long de sa carrière de Pokémon Ranger à Automnelle, elle avait vu bien des étrangetés – encore plus depuis l'apparition du Groupe Go-Rock ou de cette étrange fille aux cheveux rose au sommet du Temple de Fiore. Entre les méchants qui formaient un groupe de rock, leur chef complètement perdu dans sa folie pour une simple histoire de jalousie et les sous-fifres qui, pour la plupart, étaient extrêmement incompétents, elle était certaine d'avoir atteint le summum du ridicule.

Pourtant il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle avait trouvé encore pire que les incapables du Groupe Go-Rock.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle était partie en direction du port Automnelle après que la Base Ranger ait reçu une annonce comme quoi il y avait du grabuge là-bas avec d'étranges guignoles habillés en noir. Elle y était partie en se disant que la personne ayant donné cette information devait avoir prit un coup de soleil particulièrement fort et qu'elle aurait vite finie avec cette ''pseudo-mission''.

Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face de deux individus vêtus de latex noir des pieds à la tête – ils portaient même des bonnets en latex, ce qui était des plus étranges – avec des ordinateurs portables sur roulettes, et qui proféraient de nombreuses absurdités que Victoire ne comprenait nullement. La seule chose qui les différenciait était leur couleur de cheveux : l'un était blond, l'autre roux.

Déjà… pourquoi disaient-ils se faire appeler les Sombres Zéros ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Les Sombres Zéros reviendront plus fort que jamais ! s'écria l'un des deux individus, le blond. C'est pas parce que notre chef a été défait que nous nous arrêterons là.

— Hé, attends deux secondes, Richard... »

Son partenaire du crime se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, faisant que l'autre type étrange – apparemment dénommé Richard – écarquille les yeux.

« Hein ? Tu es sûr de ça, Gabriel ? demanda Richard à voix basse, ce à quoi l'autre hocha la tête. Ah mince ! Il faut absolument pas que ça se remarque ! »

Victoire soupira, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous savez que je vous entends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux zéros sursautèrent, comme pris en flagrant délit. Ils la regardèrent d'un air paniqué.

« Euh… euh… commença en bégayant Richard. Faites pas attention à ce qu'on a dit, d'accord ? On est pas les Sombres Zéros et…

— Les Sombres Héros, Richard ! intervenu Gabriel en le foudroyant du regard. Les Sombres Zéros, c'est le surnom que nous donnait le patron parce qu'on était des incompétents mais face aux Pokémon Ranger, faut qu'on se fasse appeler les Sombres Héros !

— Ah bon ? Hé, mais c'est pas gentil de la part du boss nous appeler comme ça. Je croyais que c'était affectueux, moi…

— Pff, tu sais quoi, Richard ? Tais-toi et allons-nous en avant que cette Pokémon Ranger nous pose problème. Elle ne doit pas savoir que les Sombres Héros opèrent encore dans l'ombre.

— Vous savez que je vous entends toujours ? intervenue de nouveau Victoire.

— Ah ! »

Les deux hommes en latex sursautèrent de nouveau, au plus grand agacement de Victoire qui commençait à en avoir assez de ces gamineries. Il était temps d'en finir.

Elle fit un pas en direction des deux zéros.

« Bon, écoutez-moi. Vous allez gentiment vous rendre et…

— Nous rendre ? interrompit Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur. Jamais de la vie ! Les Sombres Héros n'abandonnent jamais.

— Mais Gabriel, je croyais qu'il fallait pas révéler qu'on travaillait pour les Sombres Héros ? marmonna Richard, confus.

— Ah mince ! Vite, il faut qu'on parte ! Utilisons nos Minitélecs pour ça. »

Victoire arqua un sourcil à la mention des ''Minitélecs'', qu'elle supposa être les étranges ordinateurs portables sur roulettes puisque les deux Sombres Zéros – ou était-ce Sombres Héros ? Elle ne savait plus trop mais le premier semblait plus approprié pour eux – se mirent à taper frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier de leurs machines.

Alors qu'un étrange bruit strident se fit entendre, deux Staross sortirent de l'eau du port et apparurent aux côtés des deux hommes en latex noir, qui sourirent victorieusement.

« Ah ha ! Essaye un peu de faire face à ça, maudit Pokémon Ranger ! s'exclama Gabriel en la pointant du doigt. Staross, en avant ! »

Ces deux sombres zéros étaient vraiment à côté de la plaque s'ils pensaient avoir à faire à une Pokémon Ranger débutante. Ils parurent rapidement s'en rendre compte quand Victoire, activant son Top Capstick – par leur regard ébahi, ils ignoraient qu'elle était une Top Ranger et non pas une simple Ranger Secteur – et, en quelques boucles bleues, captura les deux Staross sans que ceux-ci n'aient le temps d'endommager sa ligne de capture ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre comme dégat. Les deux Pokémon, calmés, s'en retournèrent dans l'eau, laissant les deux zéros seuls.

« U-Une Top Ranger ? bégaya Richard. Mince, c'était pas prévu ça ! Gabriel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Déjà que la dernière fois on s'est fait envoyer balader par une simple Ranger Secteur à couettes, là on va pas s'en sortir !

— Panique pas, Richard ! intervenu Gabriel. Il nous reste une solution pour s'en sortir, comme là dernière fois. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence alors qu'un message sembla passer entre eux. Ils hochèrent la tête et, en une fraction de secondes, replièrent leurs ''Minitélecs'' avant de s'écrier :

« TOUS À L'EAU ! »

Victoire regarda, incrédule, les deux Sombres Zéros se précipiter dans l'eau avec leurs ordinateurs portables dans les mains. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de tenter de les en empêcher tellement elle fut ébahie par cette… stratégie de replie.

« Nos adversaires sont toujours pleins de surprises, semblerait-il. »

Victoire reconnut cette voix et, étrangement, ne fut presque pas étonnée de voir son chef apparaître à ses côtés. Enfin si, elle se demandait surtout pourquoi Lucas, Ranger en Chef de la Base Ranger d'Automnelle, viendrait ici alors qu'il devait sans doute avoir plus important à faire.

« Ils sont surtout aussi ridicule que les sous-fifres du Groupe Go-Rock, déclara Victoire en croisant les bras. Que faites-vous là, chef ? Ne me dites pas que ces deux étranges individus vous ont vraiment inquiétés ?

— Pas vraiment, non, répondit Lucas en réajustant ses lunettes. Cependant je me suis rappelé, en entendant leur description, d'un message délivré par la Fédération Ranger récemment. Tu as sans doute dû entendre parler d'un étrange groupe de criminels qui sévissait à Almia avant d'être démantelé, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, il semblerait que ces deux étranges hommes en latex en faisaient partie. »

Victoire fronça les sourcils.

Effectivement, elle avait entendu parler d'une organisation criminel basée à Almia et qui mettait la Fédération Ranger dans de délicates situations, avant qu'elle ne soit défaite lorsque leur chef, un certain grand patron d'une immense entreprise, ne soit arrêté, lui et ses sombres projets, par une opération spéciale reposant notamment sur de récents Top Rangers – dont faisait partie Steph, ancien Ranger Secteur à Printiville jusqu'à sa promotion au rang de Top Ranger.

Victoire laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Laissez-moi deviner… le nom de cette organisation, c'était les Sombres Héros ? devina Victoire.

— C'est cela, déclara Lucas en se tournant vers elle, l'air perplexe. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

— Oh, c'est une longue histoire… »

Comme quoi, on pouvait faire plus débile comme nom que le Groupe Go-Rock.


	2. Raphaëlle - Leçon de vol

**Mmh, je n'ai pas grand-chose à déclarer pour cet OS – sauf que j'ai toujours apprécié l'idée que les « Top Rangers du ciel » de Sillages de Lumière aient été entraînés par Raphaëlle – donc passons tout de suite à la lecture.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Sully, Ethelle.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Résumé : **La Fédération Ranger veut créer une brigade spéciale au sein des Top Rangers. Raphaëlle pensait que cela serait simple, mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait voler dans le ciel sans la moindre difficulté…

**Raphaëlle**

**Leçon de vol**

Raphaëlle était ravie.

Depuis peu, la Fédération Ranger s'était lancée dans un nouveau programme de formation, pour les Top Rangers aériens. Ce programme avait pour but de créer une catégorie de Top Rangers spécialisés dans les captures et opérations de haut vol.

Pour cela, trois personnes furent demandées par la Fédération : Raphaëlle, la Top Ranger la plus compétente en matière de captures aériennes – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait la Ranger Ailée – et deux nouvelles recrues, Sully et Ethelle.

Sully et Ethelle étaient les deux plus récents Top Rangers de la Fédération, ainsi que les plus jeunes. Raphaëlle avait eu du mal à croire qu'on puisse promouvoir au poste de Top Rangers des Rangers Secteurs encore plus jeunes que Clara et Steph mais, apparemment, c'était possible. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi à la Fédération ces derniers temps.

Enfin bon, qu'importe. L'important était qu'elle, Raphaëlle, la Ranger Ailée, ait été désignée pour former ces deux nouveaux Top Rangers dans le but d'en faire des professionnels de la capture aérienne.

Pour cela, elle les avait conduit à la Falaise du Panorama avec trois Étouraptor – dont son fidèle partenaire évidemment. Sully et Ethelle, vêtus de leur uniforme rouge classique – peut-être faudrait-il une tenue spéciale à cette nouvelle brigade aérienne ? Raphaëlle veillerait à le proposer à la Présidente Marthe –, paraissaient très perplexe de ce choix alors qu'ils regardaient la falaise d'un air inquiet.

Cela donnait à Raphaëlle l'envie de rire. Que croyaient-ils tous les deux ? Qu'elle allait les jeter dans le vide si elle s'énervait contre eux ?

« Ne soyez pas si inquiet, vous deux ! leur dit-elle en souriant. Il n'y a aucun risque que vous tombiez là-bas.

— V-vous êtes sûr ? demanda Sully, peu convaincu.

— Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas. De plus, si vous tombiez, Étouraptor et moi nous nous chargerions de vous sortir de là.

— Cela me rassure pas vraiment… » marmonna Ethelle.

Raphaëlle secoua la tête, soupirant. Qu'ils dramatisaient, ces deux là ! Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de voler à dos d'Étouraptor. Bon, peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour se lancer…

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer la leçon ? leur proposa-t-elle. Cela vous évitera de trop cogiter pour rien. Vous avez déjà été à dos d'Étouraptor, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… »

Ethelle et Sully s'observèrent en silence, avant que ce dernier ne lève la main, comme pour demander l'autorisation de prendre la parole.

« J'ai déjà volé à dos de Dracolosse, quand j'étais Ranger Secteur à Îlot-Été. Cela compte ou non ? »

Raphaëlle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire avec ces deux là…

. . .

« C'est bien ! Maintenant il faut juste que vous indiquiez à votre Étouraptor de s'approcher de la falaise pour prendre son envol !

— M-mais s'il comprend pas ?

— Depuis quand un Étouraptor comprend pas qu'il doit voler ? Allez, c'est le plus simple à faire !

— M-mais, et si... »

Raphaëlle soupira. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ces deux nouvelles recrues.

Elle ignorait comment Sully et Ethelle étaient devenus Top Rangers mais ce n'était clairement pas par des talents de vol incroyables, loin de là. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment des Top Rangers pouvaient braver bien des dangers comme des Pokémon extrêmement difficiles à capturer, des organisations criminelles à affronter et même des catastrophes naturelles mais avoir peur de voler dès qu'ils étaient à dos de Pokémon aériens.

Cela créait des situations ridicules comme celle se déroulant sous ses yeux, avec Sully et Ethelle qui étaient finalement parvenus, après bien des hésitations, à monter sur le dos de leur Étouraptor respectif après les avoir capturer – ce qui, selon Raphaëlle, était inutile puisque c'est elle qui les dressait et savait qu'ils étaient parfaitement dociles et compétents. Maintenant Sully et Ethelle faisaient face au vide, sans oser ordonner à leur monture de s'en approcher.

« Je crois qu'il faut prendre le Tauros par les cornes… marmonna Raphaëlle en se tournant vers son Étouraptor. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ? »

Son Pokémon Partenaire gazouilla en battant des ailes, ce que Raphaëlle prit comme un signe qu'il approuvait ses propos. Alors la Ranger Ailée s'approcha de Sully et Ethelle et, se plaçant devant leurs Étouraptor, utilisa un signal très distincts que tous les Pokémon aériens de la Fédération Ranger connaissaient.

« Madame Raphaëlle ? appela Sully, confus. Qu'est-ce que vous... »

Raphaëlle claqua des doigts.

Les Étouraptor poussèrent un cri et, en un instant, battirent des ailes et décolèrent de la falaise, plongeant dans le vide alors que les cris de Sully et Ethelle pouvaient sans doute être entendus jusqu'à la Tour Loyau, des kilomètres au loin.

Souriante, Raphaëlle se frotta les mains.

« Hé ben voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction. Ce n'était pas si dur. Il suffit maintenant d'attendre qu'ils remontent. »

Elle pencha la tête pour voir le gouffre, s'attendant à voir Sully et Ethelle réapparaître mais rien de cela ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Euh… J'ai peut-être fait une gaffe, moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle monte sur le dos de son Étouraptor et plonge à son tour, espérant que Sully et Ethelle étaient encore en vie.

Après tout, il serait difficile d'expliquer à la présidente Marthe comment une simple leçon de vol pouvait finir en homicide involontaire de sa part…

* * *

**J'aime bien le personnage de Raphaëlle dans Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia. Je la trouve cool comme Top Ranger aérienne. Bon, en même temps, j'apprécie tous les Top Rangers, donc bon…**


	3. Clara - Les Rangers en Chef de Fiore

**Dans Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia, on apprend que l'héroïne (ou le héros, si on joue Primo) est originaire de Fiore. Du coup, ça me paraît logique que la volonté du personnage qu'on incarne de devenir Pokémon Ranger soit en partie due à une grande admiration des Pokémon Rangers de Fiore.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Eliott, Frida, Brice, Lucas, Steph, Ritmi (oui, ça fait pas mal de monde, pour finalement peu de répliques pour certains mais bon…).

**Genre :** Humour.

**Résumé : **Eliott, Lucas, Brice et Frida, une fois par an, se rendent à la Fédération Ranger d'Almia pour un compte rendu, pas forcément très concluant ou compréhensible. Clara, qui admirait les Rangers en Chef de Fiore quand elle était petite (et est présente à la réunion), est assez déroutée par cela.

**Clara**

**Les Rangers en Chef de Fiore**

« Clara, arrête de rebondir sur place, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

— A-Ah bon ? Désolée, Ritmi ! »

Clara ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était en train de sautiller sur place et, même une fois cela remarqué, elle ne put s'arrêter. Elle était impatiente et rien ne pouvait la faire se calmer, pas même Ritmi et Steph à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui, la Fédération Ranger recevait, comme tous les ans, les Rangers en Chef de Fiore pour un compte rendu des activités Rangers là-bas. Évidemment, les Rangers en Chef pourraient simplement faire cela par le biais des écrans de communications qui se trouvaient dans toutes les Bases Rangers et étaient connectés au Q.G de la Fédération Ranger mais la Présidente Marthe tenait absolument à ce qu'ils viennent en personne – sans doute par principe.

C'était en avertissant Steph et Clara qu'ils devraient être présents lors de cette réunion – chaque Top Ranger devait y assister au moins une fois – que tous avaient appris la grande admiration de Clara envers les Rangers en Chef de la région de son enfance. Cela avait immédiatement entraîné des taquineries de la part de son coéquipier, vite réprimandé par Ritmi.

« Arrête de te moquer, Steph !

— Oh, détends-toi, Ritmi. Ça va, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Clara, tu sais que Ritmi et moi nous les avons côtoyé, les Rangers en Chef quand on était à Fiore ?

— Steph !

— Quoi ? C'est la vérité. »

Clara ne les écoutait déjà plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers les escalators menant à l'étage de la salle des opérations, alors que quatre Rangers très singuliers faisaient leur apparition.

Il n'était pas difficile de les reconnaître : des quatre, seul un portait le même uniforme que les Rangers d'Almia – enfin, surtout en terme de couleurs –, tandis que les trois autres étaient vêtus différemment. De ce fait, n'importe qui ayant déjà vécu à Fiore les reconnaitrait. Clara n'y fit pas exception.

Elle reconnut parfaitement bien Lucas, Ranger en Chef d'Automnelle – la ville qu'elle habitait petite –, vêtu d'un uniforme violet et de de lunettes de vue ; Frida, Ranger en Chef de Bourg-l'Hiver, portant une tenue d'hiver qui couvrait jusqu'à sa tête alors que la Fédération Ranger ne se trouvait point dans une région froide d'Almia ; Brice, Ranger en Chef d'Îlot-Été, aussi élégant qu'un touriste aux tropiques avec son short vert et son débardeur déchiré et finalement, Eliott, le Ranger en Chef de Printiville, que l'on reconnaît être de Printiville plus grâce à ses cheveux verts et son bandeau blanc sur le front que le reste de sa tenue.

Clara était une Top Ranger, ayant sauvée – avec ses compatriotes – la région d'Almia du danger que représentait les Sombres Héros, capturé un Pokémon aussi dangereux que Darkrai et la seule détentrice du Capstick Vatinage, unique au monde. Pourtant, même avec tout ce palmarès à son actif, elle se sentait redevenir une petite fille en présence de ces quatre Rangers en Chef, qu'elle voyait comme des légendes et des modèles dans sa tendre enfance.

« Clara, tu recommences ! souffla une Ritmi agacée à voix basse. Arrête de sautiller comme ça.

— M-mais Ritmi… c'est eux ! protesta Clara alors qu'elle sentait un sourire illuminer ses lèvres.

— J'ai remarqué oui. Comme l'a maladroitement dit Steph, on a travaillé avec eux un moment quand nous avons été envoyés à Fiore. Maintenant, arrête de sautiller sur place avant que la présidente nous voit et nous fasse sortir. »

Alors qu'à côté, Steph se moqua gentiment, sachant que Ritmi disait vrai, Clara tenta autant que possible de rester calmer, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la Présidente Marthe. Celle-ci se tenait face aux quatre Rangers en chef, alignés devant elle. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle des opérations, tous attendant que leur supérieure prenne la parole. Finalement, elle dit :

« Eliott, Lucas, Frida et Brice… c'est un plaisir de vous revoir tous les quatre, déclara la Présidente Marthe avec un discret sourire. La Fédération Ranger ne sait pas si elle doit se réjouir de vous recevoir si peu ou s'en désolé. »

Cela provoqua des rires de la part des quatre Rangers en Chef. Eliott, faisant mine de tousser, fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« Je vous propose de nous réjouir de ça, madame la présidente, dit-il avec humour. Au moins, c'est le signe que tout se passe bien à Fiore depuis que le Groupe Go-Rock ne sévit plus dans notre paisible région.

— Enfin, tout se passe bien… c'est assez relatif », marmonne Lucas à côté, croisant les bras.

Alors que la Présidente Marthe fronça les sourcils – comme Clara et bien d'autres membres de la Fédération présents ici – Eliott se tourna vers son collègue, riant.

« Encore à tout dramatiser, Lucas ?

— Je ne dramatique rien, se défendit sèchement le Ranger en Chef d'Automnelle. Ce n'est pas parce que l'unique préoccupation des Rangers Secteurs de Printiville est le Nirondelle d'un homme qui se perd sans cesse que cela est pareil partout.

— Tu exagères…

— Que veux-tu dire, Lucas ? » demanda la Présidente Marthe.

Lucas parut satisfait que la présidente lui demande cela puisqu'il se tourna aussitôt vers elle, avec l'air concentré d'un homme ayant beaucoup à dire en quelques fractions de secondes.

« Hé bien quelques petits malins s'amusent à semer la panique à Automnelle.

— Les Rangers Secteurs d'Automnelle ne sont-ils pas capables de gérer ça ? rétorqua la présidente, confuse.

— Oh, bien sûr que si mais je me disais que cela pourrait vous intéresser parce que ces voyous se font surnommer les Sombres Zéros ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Les Sombres Zéros ? murmurèrent en cœur Clara et Steph.

— N'est-ce pas plutôt les Sombres Héros ? intervenue Frida.

— Sans doute, confirma Lucas. Enfin, ils sont assez incompétents donc Sombre Zéros leur conviendrait sans doute mieux.

— Je ne comprends pas, admit le Professeur Pressand en se tournant vers la présidente. Les Sombres Héros n'ont-ils pas été dissous avec l'arrestation du président Rayor lors de l'opération Sinclair ?

— Normalement oui, déclara la Présidente Marthe. Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions… »

Elle fit volte-face, en direction des Top Techniciens – qui sursautèrent aussi, ne s'y attendant pas.

« Ritmi, Linda, Marcus ! Je veux, d'ici ce soir, un rapport concernant toutes les activités criminelles relatives aux Sombres Héros, que cela soit officiel ou officieux. Est-ce clair ?

— Oui madame la présidente ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déranger pour si peu, Présidente Marthe, intervenu Eliott d'un air embêté. Nous vous assurons que ce n'est rien de bien grave. Sans doute juste quelques jeunes qui veulent attirer l'attention en jouant aux criminels.

— Eliott a raison, soutenu Brice alors qu'il sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front – apparemment la climatisation dans l'enceinte de la Fédération Ranger ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de transpirer. Pour ma part, nous n'avons pas eu le moindre problème avec ces Sombres Zéros à Îlot-Été.

— C'est parce ces Sombres Héros ne semblent être apparus qu'à Automnelle, déclara Frida, avec un semblant de sourire narquois.

— Évidemment que c'est à Automnelle qu'ils sévissent, protesta Lucas, vexé. S'ils sont à Îlot-Été, c'est sans doute au bord de la plage à profiter du soleil et de la mer, en vacances. Puis que feraient-ils vers Bourg-l'Hiver à part manquer de mourir de froid dans une tempête de neige ou perdu dans la Chaîne Boréale ?

— Ils n'ont pas non plus fait d'apparitions à Printiville, fit remarquer Eliott.

— Mmh, parce qu'ils ne savent même pas que Printiville existe sans doute. Ta Base Ranger est paumée au milieu des bois alors que feraient-ils là-bas ?

— Hé ! Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as jamais apprécié le calme de la nature.

— Tu veux dire l'ennui de la nature ? Je ne comprends toujours pas comment les Rangers de Printiville peuvent être aussi efficaces alors que vous n'avez aucune réelle mission dans un lieu aussi perdu.

— C'est sans doute mieux que d'être dans une ville aussi étouffante qu'Automnelle ! Vous pensez à prendre le temps de vous reposer un peu, là-bas ? Enfin, je vous comprends : l'air est tellement irrespirable que s'en est insupportable.

— Sache pour ta gouverne, mon cher Eliott, que l'air d'Automnelle est très pur. La pollution à Automnelle est quasiment nulle.

— Parce que l'usine d'à côté a fermé c'est ça ? Et les bateaux qui abordent le port d'Automnelle, qu'en fais-tu mon pauvre Lucas ? »

Clara resta stupéfaite alors que, devant les yeux ébahis des membres de la Fédération Ranger, les Rangers en Chef de Printiville et d'Automnelle commencèrent à débattre en haussant d'un ton, alors qu'à côté Brice parut gêné et que Frida se contenta de secouer la tête. Un peu comme Ritmi lorsque Steph et Clara se mettaient à s'affronter dans des défis plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Clairement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait lorsqu'on lui avait dit que les Rangers en Chef de Fiore viendraient à la Fédération Ranger pour un compte rendu annuel de la situation des Rangers à Fiore.

Alors, quand Steph se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'un ton plaisantin :

« On fait parti des plus jeunes Top Rangers de la Fédération Ranger mais on est pas si différents des anciens, tu penses pas ? »

Clara ne put qu'hausser la tête, incrédule.

Elle ne verrait plus jamais les Rangers en Chef de Fiore de la même manière.


	4. Ritmi - Inquiétude à la Fédération

**Premier OS un peu plus sérieux de ce recueil ! Je préviens : ça sera pas souvent qu'il y en aura, même si j'ai quelques idées intéressantes là-dessus.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Steph, Seth, Raphaëlle.

**Genre :** Angoisse (Angst).

**Résumé :** Clara et Steph ont été envoyés dans une mission de routine. Du moins, c'était ce que croyait la Fédération Ranger. Depuis la salle des opérations, Top Techniciens et Top Rangers découvrent peu à peu que cette mission n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle n'y paraît.

**Ritmi**

**Inquiétude à la Fédération**

On pouvait croire que le rôle d'un Top Technicien était simple et sans la moindre difficulté à côté de celui des Top Rangers. Après tous, ils ne se mettaient pas en danger et se contentaient d'aider les Top Rangers dans une situation, notamment en transmettant certains informations.

Arceus savait combien il ne fallait pas croire que le travail de Top Technicien était simple. La situation actuelle dans la salle des opérations du Q.G de la Fédération Ranger en était un bon exemple.

Clara et Steph avaient été envoyés en duo pour ce qui semblait être une mission simple aux A-pics Casscou, au nord de la Voie de la Fédération. D'étranges tremblements de terre avaient été détectés et inquiétaient les habitants et, par précaution, la Fédération avait préféré confier cela à des Top Rangers plutôt que des Rangers Secteurs – qui pourraient ne pas gérer la situation et se mettre en danger à cause non seulement des secousses mais également des pentes escarpées.

Clara, qui y était déjà allée lorsqu'elle n'était que Ranger Secteur – elle était l'exception confirmant la règle concernant le fait de n'envoyer que des Top Rangers dans de telles missions –, était désignée d'office tandis que Steph s'était proposé pour l'accompagner, se plaignant de ne rien faire depuis quelques temps – cela s'expliquait par le calme qui régnait à Almia depuis la disparition des Sombres Héros.

Cela aurait dû être une simple mission de routine, sans doute en capturant et calmant quelques Pokémon énervés – on pensait notamment aux Charkos qui vivaient dans les alentours – sans raison apparente.

Autant dire que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

« Vocogramme, vocogramme ! Ici Steph ! Vous me recevez ? »

Ce qui surpris aussitôt les Top Techniciens fut la panique évidente dans la voix de Steph. Cela ne ressemblait guère au ton décontracté qu'il employait habituellement et auquel on s'attendait.

Ritmi fut la première à réagir, attrapant son casque et son micro en tapant sur quelques touches.

« Ici Ritmi. Je te reçois, Steph. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite : la ligne de communication semblait saturer, ce qui était assez rare, d'autant plus pour un Top Capstick.. Ritmi pensa aussitôt à deux explications : soit la communication passait mal à cause des montagnes où se trouvaient Clara et Steph, soit ce dernier avait dû abîmer son Top Capstick. Les deux cas étaient inquiétants.

Finalement, les grésillements s'interrompirent et la voix de Steph se fit distinctement entendre :

« Je répète : ce ne sont pas des Charkos !

— D'accord, Steph. Si ce ne sont pas des Charkos, qu'est-ce qui est à l'origine de ces tremblements de terre ? demanda Ritmi, qui comprit aussitôt de quoi parlait le garçon. Quelle est la menace ?

— Je sais pas ! J'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir mais ça venait de l'intérieur des montagnes !

— L'intérieur des montagnes ? » répéta Seth.

Ritmi jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Seth et Raphaëlle qui, venant d'arriver dans la salle des opérations, se tenaient à côté de la Présidente Marthe et fixaient avec inquiétude les écrans géants des Top Techniciens, notamment celui qui donnait une vue d'ensemble de la carte des A-pics Casscou, avec deux points rouges signalant les Top Capstick de Steph et Clara.

« C'est donc un Pokémon souterrain, en conclu Raphaëlle à côté de lui. Sans doute un type Sol ou Roche.

— J'ai bien une idée de quel Pokémon c'est mais… je ne vois pas ce qu'un Pokémon pareil ferait aux A-pics Casscou, ajouta Seth en croisant les bras, son chapeau cachant son regard porté sur le sol – indiquant clairement qu'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

— Ritmi ? »

Cela fit sortir la Top Technicienne de ses rêveries, elle qui se concentrait sur la conversation entre Seth et Raphaëlle.

« Oui Steph ?

— Quand ce… cette chose a surgi du sol, j'ai été séparé de Clara. Je ne sais pas où elle est et je n'arrive pas à la contacter. Vous pouvez tenter de la retrouver ?

— Bien sûr, on s'en charge. »

Il ne fallut à Ritmi qu'un regard en direction de Linda à sa droite pour que sa collègue se mette en quête de contacter Clara tout en tentant d'augmenter la précision de la carte sur le grand écran, afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu d'où pourrait être Clara.

« En tout cas, son Top Capstick apparaît sur la carte, indiqua Ritmi à Steph. Donc qu'importe où elle soit, son Top Capstick fonctionne toujours. »

Tous purent entendre le soupir de soulagement poussé par Steph, avant que celui-ci ne dise :

« Tant mieux ! Je vais tenter de partir à sa recherche. Vous avez une idée de quelle direction je dois prendre ?

— Dis-lui de se rendre vers l'est, siffla Linda à Ritmi alors qu'elle fixait la carte.

— Va vers l'est, Steph. Apparemment, Clara va à l'est.

— Bien reçu. Je m'y rend tout de suite !

— D'accord. Sois prudent et recontacte moi au moindre problème. On te rappelle si on arrive à joindre Clara.

— Pas de problème. »

La communication fut coupée alors que le silence se fit dans la salle des opérations. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Seth se tourne vers la Présidente Marthe.

« Madame la présidente, Raphaëlle et moi devons-nous aller les rejoindre ?

— Non, dit aussitôt leur supérieure. Même si vous partiez maintenant à dos d'Étouraptor, non seulement vous n'arriveriez sans doute pas à temps pour les aider mais en plus vous vous mettriez en danger pour rien. Clara et Steph sont des Top Rangers confirmés, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

— Et la chose qui les a attaqué ? intervenue Raphaëlle. Vous pensez que c'est un Pokémon ?

— C'est ce qu'il me semble, en effet. Linda, as-tu des nouvelles de Clara ?

— Non, répondit la Top Technicienne, agacée. Je n'arrive à rien. Je pense que son Top Capstick a été abîmé et que cela a coupé toute possibilité de communiquer avec elle.

— Il manquait plus que ça… souffla Ritmi à côté d'elle. Je vais en informer Steph. »

Sauf qu'alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rappeler Steph, ce fut celui-ci qui contacta la Fédération Ranger.

« Vocogramme, vocogramme ! Ici Steph !

— Je te reçois, répondit aussitôt Ritmi, concentrée. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je sais enfin ce qui nous a attaqué. C'est un… »

Ritmi fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, la ligne n'était pas saturée mais il y avait un véritable brouhaha autour de Steph, qui rendait ses paroles difficiles à capter. Comme si quelqu'un martelait violemment le sol, autant que Kénan – membre du Quatuor Go-Rock – frappant des deux mains sur son tambour.

« Steph ! appela Ritmi. Je n'ai pas entendu. Qu'est-ce qui vous a attaqué ? »

Un cri très strident se fit entendre, provoquant un sursaut chez bien des membres de la Fédération Ranger présents dans la salle des opérations alors que la voix de Steph résonna le Top Ranger criant pour être entendu :

« Un Steelix ! C'est… Un Steelix !

— Je le savais ! s'exclama aussitôt Seth. Ritmi, dis à Steph d'être très prudent. Steelix est un Pokémon qui peut être très dangereux et dur à capturer.

— Je l'ai remarqué ! clama Steph, qui avait entendu le commentaire de Seth. Ce Steelix est enragé. J'arrive pas à le capturer !

— Fais appel à ton Pokémon partenaire alors, lui conseilla Ritmi avec empressement. D'autant plus que Mustébouée est un type eau !

— Hé, je ne suis pas un Ranger Secteur ! Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé ? Je... »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, coupant aussitôt la communication. Alors que Ritmi tenta aussitôt de rappeler Steph, Seth se tourna vers la présidente.

« Madame la présidente ! s'exclama-t-il, pratiquement en sautillant sur ses pieds. Nous devons faire quelque chose !

— Seth, intervenue Raphaëlle. Je sais que c'est frustrant mais la présidente a raison en disant que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Si nous intervenons – à supposer qu'on arrive rapidement – nous risquerons juste d'être des cibles potentielles du danger que représente ce Steelix. Surtout si nous arrivons à dos d'Étouraptor. »

Seth parut prêt à rétorquer mais, à la place, se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Il faut avoir confiance en Steph et Clara, je suppose. Ritmi, des nouvelles ?

— J'essaye de contacter Steph mais… »

Alors que Ritmi tentait d'expliquer la situation, Steph décrocha.

« Vocogramme, Vocogramme ! Ici Steph ! dit le Top Ranger d'un ton essoufflé. Je te reçois Ritmi.

— Steph ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ritmi.

— Le Steelix m'a foncé dessus. »

Ces mots firent froid dans le dos à Ritmi et aux autres, qui ne purent qu'attendre que Steph développe.

« Heureusement Mustébouée a réussi à détourner son attention et m'a sauvé la vie, continua Steph. C'est un brave petit bonhomme celui-là.

— Et là ? Que se passe-t-il ? » insista Ritmi.

On n'entendit que la respiration haletante de Steph, ainsi qu'un étrange son rauque.

« Clara ! s'exclama finalement Steph. Clara vient d'intervenir et elle tente de capturer le Steelix ! Je dois lui prêter main forte !

— Non, Steph ! Attends… ! »

Cette fois-ci la communication ne fut pas coupée mais Steph ne s'intéressait clairement plus au Vocogramme de son Top Capstick. Seuls pouvait être entendu les cris du Steelix enragé et, de temps en temps, les bruits sourds du sol lourdement frappé par le corps imposant du Pokémon Acier.

«Ça va aller, dit Seth, sans doute dans une tentative de les rassurer tous. Steph a retrouvé Clara et je pense qu'ils ont la situation bien en main. Ce n'est pas un Steelix qui aura raison d'eux après tout !

— C'est sûr ! approuva Raphaëlle en souriant. Ils ont fait face à bien plus dur auparavant. De plus, ils ne sont pas Top Rangers pour rien. Surtout que les situations périlleuses, c'est un peu leur spécialité, à ces deux là. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire sourire quelques membres de la Fédération et à lever un poids qui pesait sur toutes les épaules. Pourtant tous continuaient de regarder attentivement les écrans, à la recherche du moindre signe concernant la capture du Steelix.

Ils savaient tous que les deux points rouges sur l'écran, à mesure qu'ils palissaient, était le signe que les Top Capstick perdaient de leur énergie. Tous veillaient donc à voir si les couleurs changeaient. Heureusement le rouge ne palissait pas vraiment – ce qui ne les empêchait pas de s'inquiéter : la ligne de capture pouvait être faiblement endommagée, cela n'empêchait pas que leurs utilisateurs puissent êtres en danger.

« Steph, appela Ritmi. Steph, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Où en êtes-vous ?

— Je m'en charge, Clara ! »

Ritmi inspira profondément. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : crier dans son micro pour que Steph l'entende mais cela serait une très grave erreur puisqu'elle risquerait de le troubler – et troubler un Ranger dans une capture délicate n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Hé, Steelix par ici ! Vas-y, Clara, prépare la Charge de ton Top Capstick pendant que j'attire son attention ! »

Ritmi grinça des dents. Non seulement elle n'était pas certaine de l'efficacité d'une telle méthode mais en plus, Steph se mettait volontairement en danger ? Ce garçon était trop téméraire. Un jour son inconscience aura raison de lui… Ritmi espérait juste que cela ne soit pas aujourd'hui.

« Arg ! »

Un bruit strident se fit entendre mais cette fois-ci, tous le reconnurent comme le signe qu'une ligne de capture venait d'être endommagée.

« Ça va ! s'exclama Steph d'une voix étranglée. La Charge, Clara ! Concentre-toi sur la Charge ! Je gère le reste !

— Je gère, je gère… marmonna Ritmi. Il ne gère rien du tout, oui. Il va se faire tuer à ce rythme !

— Espérons que la Charge maximum du Top Capstick de Clara suffise à calmer rapidement ce Steelix, dit Raphaëlle, d'un ton tentant en vain de dissimuler l'angoisse qui la parcourait.

— Cela devrait faire l'affaire, déclara Seth. Clara est une pro des captures donc…

— CLARA ! »

Le cri de Steph attira l'attention de tous alors que deux alarmes distinctes résonnèrent dans la salle d'opération : celle indiquait qu'une ligne de capture venait d'être endommagée, et celle indiquant qu'un Top Capstick était cassé.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la carte. Un point rouge venait de disparaître. Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Ritmi peinait à se souvenir comment respirer alors qu'elle regardait le dernier point rouge sur la carte en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes – interminables – pour se rappeler où elle était et quel était son rôle dans cette salle.

« S-Steph ? appela-t-elle avec hésitation. Steph, tu… tu m'entends ? »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude qui la gagnait.

« Steph ! répéta-t-elle plus fortement. Steph, répond-moi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Derrière elle, elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner contre le sol.

« Seth ! dit Raphaëlle. Où vas-tu ?

— Les rejoindre, répondit le Top Ranger aux 10 000 captures. Je ne peux plus rester ici à rien faire et personne ne me retiendra. »

À l'instant même où on entendit Seth se préparer à descendre les escalator, une voix se fit entendre :

« Vocogramme, Vocogramme ! Ici Clara ! Vous me recevez ? »

Sous les regards ébahis de tous, Linda se précipita vers son micro.

« Ici Linda ! Nous te recevons, Clara. Comment est-ce possible que je te reçoives ? Nous pensions que la fonction Vocogramme de ton Top Capstick était cassée.

— Je le pensais aussi quand le Steelix m'a séparé de Steph mais je n'avais juste pas eu le temps de m'y attarder puisque je me suis lancée à sa poursuite. Je viens juste d'arriver à réactiver la fonction Vocogramme.

— Et le Steelix ? enchaîna la Top Technicienne. Il est capturé ? On a entendu Steph crier ton nom. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Ha, ha, vous allez jamais me croire mais c'était… waouh ! »

Le ton employé par Clara était jovial et suffit à apaiser tous ceux présents dans la salle des opérations de la Fédération Ranger. Ritmi jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit que Seth était retourné à sa place près de la Présidente Marthe, le soulagement gravé sur son visage.

« Waouh ? répéta Linda en esquissant un sourire malgré sa confusion. Peux-tu développer, Clara ? Est-ce que toi et Steph vous allez bien ? On a vu un Top Capstick être cassé. C'est celui de Steph n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, confirma Clara. Steph faisait diversion pendant que je chargeais ma ligne de capture mais à un moment Steelix a fait volte-face et s'est précipité dans ma direction. Steph est intervenu en précipitant son Disque de capture sur Steelix pour le distraire. Cela a cassé son Top Capstick sur le coup mais la diversion a marché et j'ai pu capturer Steelix en quelques boucles seulement. Mission accomplie. »

Ritmi et les autres sourirent alors qu'ils pouvaient imaginer Steph et Clara en train de prendre la pose, comme à chaque fois que la mission d'un Ranger était accomplie.

Il faudrait enquêter pour comprendre pourquoi ce Steelix énervé s'était retrouvé aux A-pics Casscou mais pour l'instant, tous se contentaient de profiter de l'instant présent et du soulagement général.

Alors, tandis que des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle, tous s'exclamèrent en cœur :

« Mission accomplie ! »

* * *

**Voilà ! Assez dur à écrire comme OS, sans doute de par sa longueur. J'espère tout de même être parvenue à vous tenir en haleine le long de cet OS (bon, d'accord, je suis pas douée pour mettre du suspense) et que vous l'aurez apprécié.**


	5. Clara - À quoi servent les amis

**Je ne me lasse jamais de revoir la scène de fin de Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia. Donc ça m'a donné l'idée de cet OS. Cet OS ne sert pas à grand-chose, si ce n'est à développer une micro-scène de fin.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Steph.

**Genre :** Amitié.

**Résumé :** Almia vient d'être sauvée des plans maléfiques du président Anoir Rayor. Alors que la célébration de la fête d'Almia bat son plein, Clara ne pense qu'à aller dormir. Cependant, avant ça, elle a quelque chose à dire à Steph.

**Clara**

**À quoi servent les amis**

C'était la mission la plus accomplie de toute sa vie. C'était ce que se disait Clara alors que qu'elle assistait, avec ses collègues et bien des habitants d'Almia ravis, au concert du Quatuor Go-Rock au parc Loyau pour la fête d'Almia.

Le président Anoir Rayor – enfin, on l'appellerait sans doute Alban Rayor dorénavant – venait d'être arrêté, Darkrai était reparti une fois calmé, le Cristal d'Ombre avait retrouvé son éclat transparent grâce aux Germes Bleue, Jaune et Rouge – d'ailleurs il allait sans doute changer de nom ; Clara le voyait bien être appelé le Cristal de Lumière ou quelque chose comme ça – et tous les Pokémon d'Almia avaient repris leurs esprits.

Malgré la musique assourdissant et le brouhaha festif des spectateurs assistant au concert, Clara ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un bâillement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Isaac s'adresser à Barak, avant que Mélodie n'intervienne et que Ritmi ne se moque gentiment avec Ilario et Loann du Ranger en Chef de Véterville.

Ce fut avant qu'elle ne sente Steph taper sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Hé Clara, tu te rappelles le jour de notre rencontre ? demanda Steph en la regardant droit dans les yeux, souriant avec fierté et nostalgie. Lorsque les Keunotor avaient échappé à Aimée et galopaient dans la cour ? Ce jour là, j'avais attrapé plus de Keunotor que toi. Et pourtant, depuis lors, c'est toujours toi qui as dû venir à mon secours. C'est ce qui me rend fier d'avoir pu t'aider à ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. J'ai enfin pu te rendre un peu la pareille.

— Les gens aident et reçoivent de l'aide, dit alors Barak, dans un excès de sagesse. Cette règle s'applique aussi aux Pokémon. L'entraide est essentielle. Il ne faut pas penser que nous devons quelque chose aux autres ou qu'ils nous sont redevables. Au fait, cette chanson... »

Clara ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se sentait épuisée. Ce que disait Barak était véridique, mais elle n'avait pas l'esprit à y réfléchir plus longuement. Seules deux pensées parvenaient à rester claires dans son cerveau somnolant : le fait qu'elle désirait vraiment aller dormir et qu'elle devait dire quelque chose d'important à Steph.

Alors, secouant la tête pour se réveiller, elle se tourna vers son collègue, rival et ami de toujours.

« Barak a raison, taquina aussitôt Steph. T'as l'air de dormir debout, Clara. Tu devrais faire ce qu'il dit et rentrer rassurer ta famille. T'en profitera pour dormir chez toi parce que là, c'est à peine si je te confond pas avec un Parecool ! »

Clara ne put s'empêcher de rire à la comparaison ridicule de Steph. Il était vrai qu'elle se sentait avoir autant d'énergie qu'un Parecool et qu'elle devarit vivement aller dormir.

« C'est la première chose que je ferai en rentrant, promit-elle alors qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au Doduo capturé par Barak et que son ancien Ranger en Chef lui confiait pour qu'elle puisse rapidement rentrer chez elle. Mais avant ça, je tenais à te remercier, Steph. »

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard étrange, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Me remercier ? répéta-t-il, amusé. De quoi, Clara ? »

Ce fut au tour de Clara de paraître confus.

« De m'avoir sauvé de Darkrai, évidemment.

— Oh ça ? Je te l'ai déjà dis : c'était pas grand-chose. T'aurais fait autant pour moi, j'en doute pas une seconde. Puis si on devait compter le nombre de fois où on s'est sauvé mutuellement, je crois qu'on s'en sortirait pas avec les comptes !

— Surtout que les calculs, ce n'est sans doute pas votre fort, ajouta discrètement Ritmi avec un sourire taquin.

— Ouais, Ritmi à raison, approuva Steph avec satisfaction. Enfin, je crois qu'elle se moque de nous mais elle a pas trop tort sur ce coup. Alors t'en fais pas pour ça, Clara. Je te sauverais de milliers de Darkrai s'il le faut, comme tu me sauverais des milliers de fois des Sombre Héros s'il le fallait. On est coéquipiers donc c'est normal de s'entraider ! Puis... »

Steph se tut un instant alors qu'il se mit à sourire de plus belle et s'exclama joyeusement en tendant son poing droit vers elle :

« C'est à quoi servent les amis après tout ! »

Clara ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui et n'hésita pas un instant avant d'entrechoquer son poing contre celui de son ami d'enfance.

Qui aurait crû qu'ils se retrouveraient là, ces deux jeunes étudiants Rangers tentant de capturer le plus de Keunotor possible ? Comme quoi, l'amitié avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait.


	6. Victoire - Top Rangers ou touristes ?

**Allez, laissons Almia de côté et retournons un peu à Fiore ! Après les Top Rangers de Fiore qui viennent à Almia, envoyons les Top Rangers d'Almia à Fiore.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Clara et Steph.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Résumé :** La Fédération Ranger a eu la bonne idée d'offrir à Clara et Steph quelques vacances à Fiore et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soient les Rangers d'Automnelle qui servent de guide touristique. À ce rythme, Victoire était persuadée que c'était un complot de la Fédération Ranger contre les Rangers d'Automnelle parce qu'ils étaient bien plus compétents que les autres Bases Rangers de la région…

**Victoire**

**Top Rangers ou touristes ?**

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine mais Victoire en avait déjà assez. Qui s'était dit que cela serait une bonne idée que Clara et Steph, les Top Rangers d'Almia, viennent en vacances à Fiore ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés dans une autre région, comme Oblivia ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Fiore soit une si belle région ?

Enfin, au pire elle s'en moquerait, si la Fédération Ranger n'avait pas donné pour mission aux Rangers d'Automnelle de s'occuper de Clara et Steph, en leur faisant visiter tous les coins attractifs de la région. Comme si les Rangers d'Automnelle n'avaient que ça à faire, de jouer aux guides touristiques. Ils n'étaient pas les Rangers d'Îlot-Été, enfin !

De plus, évidemment – parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul – leur chef Lucas avait soudainement disparu Arceus-sait-où pour un défi idiot avec Eliott et quant à Stéphane et Romain, ils avaient brusquement eu de nombreuses requêtes des habitants d'Automnelle, comme par hasard. Ainsi, qui restait-il pour gérer Steph et Clara ? Victoire.

D'ailleurs Victoire se fichait éperdument que Clara et Steph soient les sauveurs d'Almia ou quelconque autre bêtise de ce genre qu'elle avait entendu. Ce n'était pas pour des raisons aussi saugrenues qu'elle allait s'embêter avec eux. Déjà qu'elle avait dû supporter Steph en temps que Ranger Secteur de Printiville – donc juste à côté d'Automnelle… – pendant de longs et interminables mois, l'avantage qu'il devienne Top Ranger à Almia était de ne pas le revoir.

Malheureusement rien ne passait comme elle le désirait dans sa vie. Comme rien ne s'était passé comme prévu depuis l'arrivée de Steph et Clara au port d'Automnelle. En même temps elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Déjà parce que, venant de Steph, cela n'avait rien de surprenant mais en plus sa collègue, Clara, paraissait un peu à l'ouest avec son sourire béat et ses grands yeux naïfs.

Alors qu'ils se perdent ne devrait pas l'étonner. Surtout qu'en une semaine, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Steph, qui connaissait bien la région, avait voulu montrer à Clara tous les endroits les plus dangereux de Fiore et bien sûr entraîna Victoire avec eux.

Ils se perdirent donc dans la Jungle Olive à Îlot-Été – et manquèrent de peu de mourir ensevelis dans les Ruines Olive, parce que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était désormais formellement interdis de s'y rendre –, faillirent être pris dans une avalanche de neige au pied de la Chaîne Boréale près de Bourg-l'Hiver – ils furent sauvés de peu par Chris, un des Rangers Secteurs sous les ordres de Frida – et trouvèrent même le moyen de s'égarer dans la Forêt Lilas – avec Clara à deux doigts de se faire avalée par un Empiflor.

Autant dire qu'après toutes ces mésaventures, Victoire avait pris la décision de les forcer à rester à Automnelle, là où elle pourrait garder un œil sur eux.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêcher Steph et Clara de parvenir à lui fausser compagnie, à son grand dam.

À cet instant elle en avait conclu que Steph et Clara étaient encore plus agaçants que Lunick et Solana – qui étaient pourtant très doués pour l'irriter au plus haut point. Et bien sûr, elle avait reçu un message d'une technicienne l'informant que Steph et Clara avaient prévenu, par le biais d'un Vocogramme, qu'ils étaient perdus en ville. Victoire, en Top Ranger extrêmement occupée et n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec de telles bêtises, fut désignée pour les retrouver.

« Ils ont tous deux vécus à Fiore à un instant de leur vie et ils trouvent tout de même le moyen de se perdre dans une ville ! Et ça se prétend Top Rangers, ça ? En même temps, les villes d'Almia… »

Contrairement à la croyance populaire – qui disait que Victoire avait passé sa vie à Fiore –, Victoire s'était déjà rendue à Almia – évidemment, puisque c'était au QG de la Fédération Ranger qu'on l'avait promue Top Ranger – et aucune ville n'égalait Automnelle, pas même Bonport, le cœur économique de la région d'Almia. Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si surprenant que Steph et Clara se soient égarés, si ces deux-là étaient aussi doués que les Rangers de Printiville en terme de sens de l'orientation dans une grande ville.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être agacée qu'ils soient perdus. Surtout qu'il serait très simple de les retrouver si Steph et Clara daignaient répondre aux Vocogramme que Victoire tentait de leur envoyer. Après, on s'étonnait qu'elle ne croit pas un instant qu'ils aient sauvé la région d'Almia…

Après avoir chercher Steph et Clara au port puis près de l'Horloge de la Joie, Victoire tentait sa chance cette fois vers la vieille usine abandonnée. Elle trouvait cela idiot qu'ils puissent être là-bas mais comme ces deux Top Rangers ne semblaient pas être des gens logiques, elle devait maintenant les chercher dans les lieux les plus improbables qu'ils soient. Et entre l'usine abandonnée et les égouts, elle préférait tout de même d'abord chercher dans l'usine abandonnée.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Victoire s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'usine abandonnée quand un bruit familier se fit entendre depuis son Top Capstick.

« Tout de même ! s'exclama-t-elle en activant la fonction Vocogramme de l'appareil.

— Vocogramme, vocogramme ! s'écria la voix familière de l'ancien Ranger Secteur de Printiville. Ici Steph ! Tu me reçois, Victoire ?

— Oui, je te reçois, Steph, répondit Victoire en tentant, autant que possible, de ne pas laisser son agacement transparaître dans ses propos. Peut-on savoir où Clara et toi vous vous trouvez en ce moment ? Parce que je suis près de l'usine abandonnée et je n'ai clairement pas envie de vous chercher là-dedans si c'est là-bas que vous êtes.

— L'usine abandonnée ? répéta Steph, confus. Attends, y'a une usine abandonnée à Automnelle ?

— Donc vous n'êtes pas là-bas… tant mieux.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait dans une usine abandonnée ?

— Rien, laisse tomber et contente-toi de me dire où vous êtes. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je vous cherche.

— Ah bon ? C'est vrai qu'on s'est perdu à un moment mais maintenant ça va. J'arrive à savoir où on est.

— Merveilleux. Tu vas répondre à ma question oui ou non ?

— Ah oui ! On est vers… euh… Comment expliquer ? »

Victoire soupira. Dire que deux secondes auparavant Steph prétendait savoir exactement où Clara et lui se trouvaient, mais il n'était même pas capable de l'expliquer. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge à ce rythme là…

« J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Steph. Tu vois où se trouve le… euh, comment t'appelles ça déjà ? Ah oui, Stade de Capture ! Tu vois où il est ?

— Oui, je vois.

— Ben on est là-bas. »

La Top Ranger d'Automnelle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle espérait juste qu'ils parlent tous les deux du _Stade_ de Capture, et pas d'un _Concours_ de Capture comme celui de Printiville – parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle aille les chercher à Printiville.

« Attends une seconde. Vous êtes au Stade de Capture de Stan-Stade ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est ça, confirma Steph. On voulait voir si c'était pareil que celui d'Almia mais en fait ça n'a rien à voir. Déjà les Pokémon se succèdent – ce qu'on a pas dans notre stade, faut aller dans des salles différentes – mais en plus y'a un public. Apparemment, Clara adore le Stade de Capture d'Automnelle. Cela fait trois fois qu'elle retente de capturer autant de Pokémon que possible et pour le moment, son score maximum c'est 120 000 points. Elle veut essayer de faire plus et d'atteindre le niveau 10 du Stade de Capture. »

Victoire n'en crut pas ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle était certaine que sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher. 120 000 points ? C'était plus du double du score d'Eliott ! Le Ranger en Chef de Printiville avait fait 50 000 points et détenait le record depuis la création du Stade de Capture. Un record que Victoire ou même Lunick et Solana n'étaient pas parvenus à surpasser. Puis Clara venait, faisait plus du double en terme de points et voulait atteindre le niveau 10 du Stade de Capture, celui que personne n'avait jamais atteint ?

Peut-être qu'elle avait sous-estimé cette Top Ranger au sourire béat…

« Allô ? Victoire, tu m'entends ?

— Oui… Je te reçois, répondit-t-elle finalement, une fois remise du choc. Cela m'a juste… surprise. »

Un rire se fit entendre dans la ligne de communication.

« T'en fais pas, t'es pas la seule, assura Steph, amusé. Le public aussi semblait pas en revenir. Les gens sont apparemment pas encore habitués au talent de capture de Clara. »

Ça, Victoire n'en doutait pas une seconde. Elle-même se demandait si Steph ne se moquait pas d'elle avec un mensonge éhonté mais savait que cela n'était pas du tout le genre du garçon, dont la franchise était à la fois une grande qualité et un insupportable défaut.

Elle décida donc de se concentrer sur l'essentiel – enfin, à supposer que le fait que Clara ait explosé le record du Stade de Capture ne soit pas une priorité.

« Donc… vous êtes au Stade de Capture, récapitula-t-elle.

— C'est ça, confirma Steph.

— Bon… Je vais vous rejoindre là-bas. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à aller où que ce soit en attendant, d'accord ?

— Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je crois que Clara n'est pas prête de partir. En fait, elle me donne envie de tenter ma chance au Stade de Capture, même si ça m'étonnerait que je batte son record. Donc t'en fais pas, on bouge pas ! »

Sur ce, Steph mit fin à la communication. Victoire observa son Top Capstick l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de soupirer longuement.

Elle sentait que la journée était loin d'être terminée. Il fallait espérer que les vacances de Clara et Steph offertes par la Fédération Ranger arrivent bientôt à leur terme… mais là encore, Victoire était persuadée qu'elle avait trop d'espoirs.

* * *

**Bon, j'admets que 120 000 points au Stade de Capture de Stan-Stade, c'est un score que j'ai fais (bon, depuis je suis à 210 000 points) mais comme, selon le jeu Pokémon Ranger, 50 000 est effectivement le record d'Eliott, je suppose que dans « l'univers Pokémon Ranger », 120 000 points c'est beaucoup comme score (et 210 000 aurait été exagéré, surtout pour un premier « essai » de la part d'un Top Ranger). **

**Puis ça m'a toujours amusé de me dire qu'un Ranger d'une région voisine débarque à Fiore et explose le record d'Eliott. Donc c'est ce que j'ai mis dans cet OS et j'en suis assez satisfaite puisque c'est une idée que j'avais depuis un bon moment.**


	7. Primo - Travail au paradis

**Bon, j'avais aucune idée de titre donc j'ai fais une parodie de « Meutres au paradis », qu'en dites-vous ?… Mouais, c'est pas terrible mais normalement le OS sera mieux, vous en faites pas !**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Targos, Leila, Panéma.

**Genre :** Humour/Famille.

**Résumé :** Primo, tout juste sortie de l'École des Rangers, est envoyé dans la région d'Oblivia, sous la tutelle du seul Ranger en Chef de l'archipel, Targos. Il fait rapidement la rencontre de toute la petite famille de Targos et se dit que, finalement, il se plaira bien ici.

**Primo**

**Travail au paradis**

Primo n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir dans quelle région la Fédération Ranger l'enverrait après l'obtention du diplôme de l'École des Rangers. Que cela soit à Fiore ou Almia, il se contenterait de ce qu'on lui offrirait : il n'avait pas d'attache particulière à l'une ou l'autre de ces régions.

Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'être surpris en apprenant qu'il deviendrait un Ranger Secteur dans la région d'Oblivia. Cela l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait dû se renseigner sur cet endroit, en se rendant une dernière fois dans la bibliothèque de l'École des Rangers. Il eu beaucoup de renseignements sur l'Histoire d'Oblivia mais finalement peu concernant la situation actuelle de cette région, dont il apprit juste qu'elle était très tropicale, un peu au même titre qu'Hoenn ou Alola.

« Oblivia ? avait répété M. Krog – son professeur à l'École des Rangers – d'un air étonné quand Primo s'était adressé à lui. Oui, je connais vaguement cette région. C'est un lieu très calme, au point qu'il n'y a qu'un Ranger en Chef pour toute l'archipel, un Top Ranger du nom de Targos. Je suppose qu'il sera ton supérieur, Primo. Tu devrais te plaire là-bas mais veille à ne pas te reposer sur tes lauriers. Il n'y a guère de grande criminalité là-bas, alors il semble simple pour les Rangers Secteurs d'y être paresseux. Je ne doute cependant pas que, te connaissant, tu ne te relâcheras pas. C'est probablement pour cela que c'est toi que l'on envoi là-bas. »

Primo se contenta de ces propos de la part de son ancien professeur pour toute explication concernant son transfert à Oblivia.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme, il était allé à Bonport prendre un navire en direction d'Oblivia – avec un billet payé par la Fédération Ranger –, sans la moindre information concernant son futur rôle de Ranger Secteur sur une archipel paradisiaque.

. . .

La première chose qui frappa Primo en arrivant à l'Île Mironda d'Oblivia, ce fut la chaleur étouffante. Il remercia la Fédération Ranger pour l'uniforme rouge très aéré qu'il portait alors que le navire accosta au port de la petite ville balnéaire de Pentoblique.

Il aurait aimé profité un peu plus de la vue, admirer les maisons en bois aux toits colorés qui longeaient toute la côte mais n'en eut pas le temps puisqu'à peine arrivé sur le ponton en bois, il fut abordé par quelqu'un. Par son uniforme rouge, Primo aurait pu le confondre avec un autre Ranger Secteur mais un élément lui permit de comprendre de qui il s'agissait : le Top Capstick accroché à son avant-bras droit, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Capstick de Primo, rangé dans son étui à sa ceinture.

Alors Primo attendit patiemment que son supposé supérieur aux cheveux noirs aplatis en arrière et à la barbe soigneusement entretenue lui adresse la parole :

« Bienvenue à Oblivia, Primo ! s'exclama l'homme en souriant, lui tendant la main que Primo n'hésita pas à serrer. Je me présente, je suis le Ranger en Chef en charge de toute la région. Tu peux m'appeler Targos. »

Targos serait donc son supérieur. Primo ne savait pas quoi en penser mais pour l'instant, il était assez satisfait de ne pas avoir pour supérieur quelqu'un d'aussi exigeant que son ancien professeur irascible, M. Krog. Cela le surprit d'ailleurs : il ne pensait pas qu'un Top Ranger puisse être si… décontracté.

Il ne tarda pas à découvrir que cette première impression concernant Targos fut la bonne puisque son chef, après l'avoir convaincu de le laisser prendre quelques uns de ses sacs, l'avait conduit à la Base Ranger de la région. Au début, Primo n'y crut pas : il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas de Base Ranger à Oblivia – aucun livre n'en faisait mention.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la fameuse ''Base Ranger'' et Primo comprit pourquoi il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. La Base Ranger, située sur l'île Ré-en-ciel – séparée de l'île Mironda par un bras de mer qu'on traversait grâce à un long pont en bois –, était en faite la maison de Targos. Le logo en forme de disque de capture du Capstick était représenté près de la porte d'entrée, ainsi que dans le hall de la maison à étage, sur un mur du fond, en face d'une grande table rond sous laquelle se trouvait un tapis bleu représentant un Pokémon que Primo ne reconnaissait pas.

À sa grande surprise, deux personnes étaient assises autour de la grande table : deux femmes extrêmement semblables – ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de leurs cheveux bleus –, à l'exception qu'une était plus âgée que l'autre. Il ne lui fallut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et sa fille, ainsi que le reste de la famille de Targos.

« Approche, Primo, lui dit Targos alors qu'il prit place devant le logo de la Fédération Ranger.

— Oui, chef », répondit Primo – qui refusait de l'appeler Targos car cela lui semblait bien trop impoli, et ce qu'importent les tentatives de l'ainé pour qu'il l'appelle autrement.

Il s'assit donc en face de son supérieur et, se retenant de fixer les deux femmes qui l'observaient, attendit que Targos parle en premier. Heureusement, l'attente ne fut pas longue. Souriant, Targos dit :

« Primo, je te présente ma femme Leila et ma fille Panéma. Mes chéries, voici Primo, le Ranger Secteur dont je vous ai parlé et qui me secondera désormais dans mes missions.

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit poliment Primo.

— Ravie de te connaître, Primo, lui répondit Leila. J'espère que tu sais à quelle point nous sommes reconnaissantes de ta présence ici. Il est parfois difficile pour Targos de tout gérer tout seul alors il est très agréable de savoir que la Fédération Ranger a enfin envoyé quelqu'un pour l'aider dans son travail. »

Primo s'apprêtait à intervenir, en prévenant qu'il débutait dans le rôle de Ranger Secteur et, qu'à son avis, sa présence ne ferait que rajouter du travail à Targos mais n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'une petite silhouette aux cheveux bleus se précipita vers lui, l'observant avec fascination.

« Enfin un autre Ranger ! s'exclama Panéma en sautillant sur place. Chouette ! Est-ce que tu fais de bonnes captures ?

— Euh… fut tout ce que Primo put dire avant que la petite fille n'enchaîne.

— Toi aussi tu as un Capstick ? C'est pas un Top Capstick, n'est-ce pas ? Papa en a un parce qu'il est Top Ranger mais toi tu n'es pas Top Ranger. Apparemment tu viens tout juste d'être diplômé de l'École des Rangers.

— Hé bien….

— Est-ce que vous apprenez à réparer un Capstick ? Oh ! Est-ce je peux voir ton Capstick, s'il-te-plaît ? Je veux voir en quoi il est différent de celui de papa ! Il est moins performant, c'est ça ?

— Je… »

Assailli de questions, Primo ne sut pas exactement par quoi commencer pour répondre à la jeune fille très – trop – enthousiaste. Heureusement pour lui, Targos, en riant, interrompit sa progéniture :

« Panéma, calme-toi. Primo ne peut pas répondre à toutes ces questions en même temps. De toute manière, tu auras le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui mais en attendant, je dois lui montrer où il sera logé au Village Cocona. Tu lui poseras toutes les questions que tu veux plus tard, d'accord ? »

Panéma souffla, paraissait extrêmement déçue mais ne protesta néanmoins pas. Targos put ainsi s'adresser à Primo :

« Allons-y avant que la nuit ne tombe. Je vais en profiter pour te présenter aux citoyens du Village Cocona, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas déroutés par ta présence ou trop gênés pour t'interpeler s'ils ont le moindre problème. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne sera pas long. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivi de Primo, avant de se retourner et de s'adresser une dernière fois à sa fille, avec un sourire taquin :

« D'ailleurs, Panéma… Je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher du Capstick de Primo, est-ce clair ? Ce n'est pas un jouet. »

La déception se lut sur le visage de Panéma alors qu'elle marmonna :

« Mince, j'y étais presque ! »

Au regard confus du jeune Ranger Secteur, Targos développa :

« Ne laisse pas Panéma mettre la main sur ton Capstick, Primo. Malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, Panéma est beaucoup trop curieuse et a la mauvaise manie de démonter tout appareil électronique tombant sous sa main. Autant dire que cela n'est pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire avec le matériel de la Fédération Ranger. Tu comprends ?

— Euh… Oui. Je crois, chef.

— Parfait ! Allons-y dans ce cas. À ce rythme, nous serons de retour à temps pour dîner. Bien sûr, tu es notre invité.

— M-merci, chef. »

Alors qu'il quitta la ''Base Ranger'' et suivit Targos en direction du Village Cocona, Primo se surprit à être très amusé par le peu qu'il venait de voir sur cette île. Clairement, ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en étant diplôme et en devenant Ranger Secteur mais peut-être cela n'était-il pas si mal.

Il sentait qu'il allait se plaire à Oblivia.

* * *

**Je me suis toujours imaginé que, si Clara/Primo était dans la classe de Mme Avril, son alter-égo devait se trouver dans la classe de M. Krog. Donc comme c'est Clara que j'imagine être l'héroïne de Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia, Primo devait être dans la classe de M. Krog.**

**Et comme on en entend pas parler à Almia ou Fiore, il devait être envoyé dans une autre région. En l'occurrence Oblivia, parce que je trouve cela très improbable qu'il n'y ait qu'un Ranger là-bas. Ah et à mes yeux, Targos est Top Ranger puisqu'il a un Top Capstick (même si c'est sans doute juste le fait que le « Top Capstick » ait été amélioré et que l'ancienne version ait été donné aux Rangers Secteurs – ou au moins aux Rangers en Chef – mais bon…). **


	8. Steph - Quelques facéties

**Techniquement, c'est le premier OS concentré sur Steph mais, ironiquement, il est déjà apparu dans pleins d'autres (un peu en personnage central) et cet OS, bien que de son point de vue, ne se concentre pas trop sur lui. Vous avez compris ? Oui ? Non ? Tant pis. Lisez et vous comprendrez.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Victoire, Raphaëlle, Clara.

**Genre :** Humour/Amitié.

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'il était à Fiore, Steph avait une passion des plus particulières : rendre Victoire folle. De retour à Fiore pour des vacances, il se dit que cela serait amusant de recommencer et cela tombe bien, Raphaëlle vient d'arriver à Automnelle.

**Steph**

**Quelques facéties**

« Raphaëlle arrive ?

— Oui, d'après ce que m'a dit Ritmi. Elle vient ici. »

Assis sur un banc près de la fontaine d'une des places d'Automnelle, profitant d'un peu de tranquillité et de soleil en respirant l'air marin, Steph écoutait Clara lui annoncer que Raphaëlle, leur collègue Top Ranger, viendrait à Fiore. Bien sûr, elle venait en vacances – offertes par la Fédération – en récompense à l'efficacité des Top Rangers durant l'Opération Sinclair et aussi parce que ces derniers temps, Almia était extrêmement calme depuis la disparition des Sombres Héros.

« Bah, la connaissant elle pourrait venir à dos d'Étouraptor, plaisanta Steph en s'affalant plus profondément contre le banc, posant ses bras derrière sa tête. C'est sûr que les gens d'ici seraient surpris. J'ai jamais vu un Étouraptor à Fiore.

— C'est pas un peu trop loin d'Almia pour un trajet aérien ? question Clara.

— Aucune idée. En même temps, l'Étouraptor de Raphaëlle doit être dix fois plus endurant que n'importe quel autre Pokémon Vol, tu penses pas ?

— Peut-être. Je me demande si Raphaëlle restera à Automnelle, comme nous. À moins qu'elle aille plutôt à Îlot-Été.

— Îlot-Été ? répéta Steph. Qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire là-bas ?

— Je sais pas. Profiter du soleil ?

— Ça a pas l'air son truc. En plus, à part la plage et les activités nautiques, on s'ennuie un peu là-bas. Un peu comme à Automnelle. Heureusement que y'a Victoire pour nous montrer les coins intéressants de Fiore.

— Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

— Sans doute encore en train de nous chercher. »

Steph ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Victoire, énervée comme jamais, en train d'arpenter les rues d'Automnelle à leur recherche. C'était pratiquement devenu son activité quotidienne depuis quelques jours, au grand amusement de Steph – et l'incompréhension de Clara, qui ne savait pas pourquoi la Top Ranger d'Automnelle criait contre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouveraient.

« Si Raphaëlle vient ici, ça ne ferait qu'ajouter un peu plus d'animation, continua Steph en souriant. Elle voudra faire tout un tas de choses. C'est pas son truc de rester quelque part à rien faire.

— C'est sûr, confirma Clara en hochant la tête. Je sens que Victoire va l'adorer. Tu penses qu'elle lui criera aussi dessous ou c'est juste envers nous qu'elle fait ça ?

— Oh, elle fera pareil avec Raphaëlle, sans le moindre doute. Raphaëlle n'est pas le genre de personne que Victoire doit porter dans son cœur donc ça promet d'être très amusant et… »

Le rouquin se tut, attirant l'attention de Clara. Alors qu'il souriait de plus belle avec un regard plein de malices, il vit l'air perplexe de sa coéquipière, qui ne comprenait pas son soudain silence.

« Steph ? Tu as une idée en tête ?

— Et comment ! s'exclama Steph en se levant. Clara, je sais comment on va rendre nos vacances plus palpitantes ! Avec une de mes activités préférées de quand j'étais Ranger Secteur à Printiville.

— Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

— Faire les quatre cents coups à Victoire.

— Hein ? »

Clara cligna des yeux, de plus en plus perdue. Elle finit par froncer les sourcils.

« C'est une activité, ça ?

— Oui ! confirma Steph. Et la meilleure qui soit : rendre Victoire folle.

— Mais pourquoi veux-tu la rendre folle ? demanda Clara, confuse.

— Oh tu sais… À Printiville, on s'ennuie un peu quelques fois. Entre ça et le fait que Victoire est très facile à énerver, autant te dire que c'est assez amusant. Cela occupe.

— Drôle d'occupation… »

Cela ne l'étonnait pas que Clara dise cela : cette fille ne savait pas s'amuser quand cela ne concernait pas les Pokémon. Elle vivait pratiquement pour les Pokémon et semblait toujours les trouver intéressants et ne jamais s'ennuyer. Clairement, elle n'avait pas été Ranger Secteur à Printiville – et encore, les Sombres Héros avaient amené un peu d'activités à Fiore.

« Tu vas voir, Clara ! déclara Steph. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec Raphaëlle et Victoire. »

Clara ne paraissait pas très confiante quant à ses plans mais Steph était certain qu'elle finirait par apprécier.

. . .

« Salut vous deux ! Alors, comment c'est Fiore ? Mon copain et moi avons hâte de visiter ! »

De par le ton jovial de Raphaëlle, Steph et Clara – qui étaient allés au port pour l'accueillir – ne se doutèrent pas une seconde qu'elle et son copain – elle parlait de son Étouraptor, évidemment – avaient fait bon voyage. La Ranger Ailée, sa valise à la main, les observa tour à tour.

« Tiens, mon petit doigt me dit que vous avez des projets en tête, dit-elle en souriant. Je suis curieuse. Vous mijotez quelque chose ? C'est secret ou vous pouvez m'en parler ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Steph. Raphaëlle, est-ce que le nom de Victoire te dit quelque chose ?

— Victoire ? Mmh… oui. C'est une Top Ranger non ? J'ai souvenir qu'elle était venue à la Fédération pour recevoir le titre de Top Ranger de la part de la Présidente Marthe. Pourquoi ?

— Cela te dit qu'on fasse quelque chose d'amusant ? »

Steph fut très satisfait en voyant les yeux de Raphaëlle commencer à briller. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'entendre le lui confirmer pour savoir qu'elle était déjà dans le coup avec eux.

« Quelque chose d'amusant ? répéta Raphaëlle, malicieusement. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me poser la question, Steph ! »

. . .

« Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Cela pourrait être dangereux, non ?

— Mais oui, aie confiance, Clara ! J'ai déjà fait le coup et c'était très drôle ! En plus, ça va l'aider à surmonter sa peur à un moment.

— Euh…Si tu le dis, Steph… »

Steph savait que Clara doutait de son plan mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit si inquiète. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une farce pareille à Victoire – oui, il s'ennuyait parfois beaucoup quand il fut Ranger Secteur à Printiville – et c'était sans danger. Enfin, normalement sans danger pour une Top Ranger.

« Tu es prête ? demanda Steph à Clara.

— Euh… oui ? Enfin, je crois.

— Super, alors allons-y ! »

Steph entra dans la Base Ranger d'Automnelle en prenant un air paniqué. Il n'eut pas à chercher quelqu'un puisqu'il vit Victoire, en train de discuter avec une Top Technicienne par le biais de l'écran géant du hall d'entrée.

« Ah non, j'en ai assez de les chercher dans tout Automnelle, grommelait la Top Ranger blonde, visiblement agacée. Ils sont grands. S'ils se perdent, c'est leur problème. Je suis Top Ranger, pas baby-sitter.

— Victoire ! Victoire ! »

Victoire fit volte-face, foudroyant Steph et Clara du regard.

« Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. On peut savoir où vous étiez encore passés, vous deux ? J'ai…

— Pas le temps pour ça ! l'interrompit brusquement Steph. Il y a une urgence ! »

La Top Ranger changea brusquement d'attitude, l'air concentrée et toute trace de colère disparue.

« Quelle est la mission ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il y a de l'agitation dans le ciel de Fiore ! expliqua Steph. Raphaëlle – tu sais, la Top Ranger ailée de la Fédération – a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour aller vérifier la Chaîne Boréale de Fiore avec elle.

— Quoi ? »

Victoire se raidit aussitôt, mal à l'aise. Ce que Steph ne manqua pas de faire remarquer :

« Tout va bien, Victoire ?

— Je… oui, oui, dit précipitamment la Top Ranger. Je… Pourquoi toi ou Clara n'y allez pas ?

— Parce que nous devons rester au sol, se défendit Steph. Il faut que ce soit un Top Ranger qui s'en occupe et tu es la seule disponible. On a besoin de ton aide, Victoire !

— Attends deux secondes, Steph. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Eliott ou Frida ?

— Pas le temps ! s'exclama Steph. Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

— Je… arg, d'accord. J'arrive !

— Fantastique. Raphaëlle t'attends dehors avec son Étouraptor. »

Victoire parut réticente une fraction de secondes avant de quitter la Base Ranger aussi vite que possible.

Steph sourit. Elle était tombée dans le panneau ! Cela promettait d'être drôle. Alors, sans perdre plus de temps, il sortit de la Base Ranger, suivit de Clara qu'il entendit murmurer :

« À quoi j'ai servi, moi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un cri strident se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, ils virent Raphaëlle, sa main posée devant ses yeux alors qu'elle fixait le ciel avec un sourire amusée.

Steph suivit son regard et sourit de plus belle en voyant l'Étouraptor de la Top Ranger partir à toute allure au loin, avec une tête blonde familière dans son dos qui ne paraissait nullement à l'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Je crois qu'elle est partie pour une bonne balade dans les airs !

— Victoire va nous tuer quand elle apprendra qu'on lui a menti concernant cette mission… gémit Clara, ne partageant clairement pas leur enthousiasme.

— Sans doute, confirma Steph se tournant vers Raphaëlle. C'est bien sans danger, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument ! confirma fièrement la Ranger Ailée. Mon copain est le meilleur Pokémon quand ça concerne le vol en haute altitude. Victoire ne peut pas être entre de meilleures mains. Enfin, de meilleures ailes, si je puis dire…

— Tu vois, Clara ? Au final, je suis sûr que Victoire nous en sera reconnaissante. Sa peur du vide finira bien par partir de cette manière, non ? »

Alors que Raphaëlle paraissait partager son avis, Steph vit Clara secouer la tête, peu convaincue. Il jeta un regard coup d'œil en direction d'où l'Étouraptor de Raphaëlle avait disparu, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

De toute façon, même si Victoire ne parvenait pas à vaincre sa peur des hauteurs, ça aura tout de même été amusant. Puis, ça fera quelques heures sans l'entendre leur crier dans les oreilles.

* * *

**Bon, je dois admettre que c'est pas mon meilleur OS mais bon…**


	9. Steph - Surmonter le traumatisme

**Après une petite pause sur les fanfictions, me voilà de retour, motivée à bloc pour écrire sur Pokémon (le fait que je rejoue à tous mes jeux Pokémon Donjon Mystère y est peut-être pour quelque chose, je le reconnais) ! Alors, je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Bon, d'accord, tant pis. Passons à l'essentiel et promis, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.**

**Allez, encore un OS sérieux ! Étrangement, je trouve que mes OS sérieux sont pour la plupart plus réussis que les OS humoristiques, alors que d'habitude c'est l'inverse.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Clara, Seth.

**Genre :** Hurt/Conform, amitié.

**Résumé :** Clara revient de mission, accablée et traumatisée après avoir échoué à sauver un Pokémon lors d'une mission. Steph, en meilleur ami qu'il est, est bien décidé à lui remonter le moral, à sa manière.

**Steph**

**Surmonter le traumatisme**

Steph put dire d'un seul coup d'œil que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Seth et Clara entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée de la Fédération Ranger.

Clara et Seth avaient été envoyés en mission par la Présidente Marthe et venaient de rentrer. Sauf qu'ils n'affichaient pas l'air satisfait de Top Ranger ayant rempli leur mission et ce sans que quiconque ne sache pourquoi. Même Ritmi, leur Top Technicienne pour cette mission, n'avait pas reçu d'appel de leur part. Rien n'indiquait que quelque chose s'était mal passé, si ce n'était l'air sombre de Seth et, plus déroutant encore, le regard dépité et vide qu'affichait Clara.

Steph en fut tellement étonné qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque Clara passa devant lui sans rien dire pour se rendre à l'étage. Il ne put que se tourner vers Seth, actuellement occupé à faire des messes basses à Raphaëlle.

« Hé Seth ! appela-t-il, attirant leur attention. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Clara fasse une tête pareille ? Vous avez vu un Darkrai ou quoi ? »

Raphaëlle, sans rien dire, exprimait les mêmes questions par l'air inquiet sur son visage alors que tous deux fixaient intensément le Top Ranger aux dix milles captures.

Pour toute réponse, Seth se contenta de secouer la tête et dit gravement :

« Laissez-moi faire mon rapport auprès de la Présidente Marthe et vous comprendrez. »

. . .

Ce fut à la fois avec impatience et appréhension que Steph se tenu auprès des Top Techniciens et Top Techniciennes, aux côtés de Ritmi et Raphaëlle alors que tous attendaient le compte-rendu de Seth, debout en face de la Présidente Marthe. Il était en train de faire un récapitulatif de la mission, donnant des informations que tous savaient plus ou moins.

Puis vint les explications tant attendues. Seth, la tête basse, déclara sombrement :

« Je suis désolé, Présidente Marthe mais… mission échouée. Le… Le Pokémon que nous devions sauver est décédé. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à le secourir à temps. Il est mort de ses blessures dans les bras de Clara. »

Une mission échouée ? Un Pokémon mort ?

L'estomac de Steph ne fit qu'un tour alors que son sang se glaça et que des frissons parcoururent son corps. Les missions échouées n'étaient pas chose rare chez les Pokémon Rangers mais la mort d'un Pokémon oui.

Steph n'avait jamais vu de Pokémon mourir et c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus lors d'une mission : être incapable de sauver un Pokémon. Ne pas parvenir à accomplir son devoir, ce pour quoi il avait juré de dévouer sa vie, non seulement en temps que Top Ranger mais depuis le jour même où il avait rejoins l'École des Rangers.

Aujourd'hui, Clara venait de faire face à la plus grande tragédie qu'il pouvait arriver lors d'une mission et pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui aimait plus que tout son rôle de Ranger et les Pokémon, cela ne pouvait qu'être un choc – non, encore pire, un évènement traumatisant.

« Je… Je n'ai pas voulu vous avertir avant parce que je n'en avais pas le courage, poursuivit Seth. Nous avons enterré le Pokémon et… sur le trajet du retour, j'étais trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour Clara. Il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de contacter la Fédération Ranger. Encore une fois, vous avez toutes mes excuses pour cela. Je… »

Seth se tut et, après quelques secondes, soupira bruyamment.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, admit-il. Nous avons failli à notre mission mais si des sentences doivent être prises, sachez que j'endosse toutes les responsabilités de l'échec de cette mission. Je vous prierai de ne pas sanctionner Clara. Elle est déjà bien assez bouleversée comme ça. »

À côté de lui, Steph put entendre Raphaëlle murmurer :

« C'est sûr… Seth a déjà vu des Pokémon mourir, mais Clara… pauvre petite… »

Steph ne put plus tenir. Sans se soucier que les regards se tournent vers lui, il courut vers l'escalator menant au deuxième étage de la Fédération Ranger.

« Steph ! s'exclama Ritmi. Où vas-tu ?

— Où crois-tu que j'aille ? rétorqua-t-il, peut-être plus violemment que ce qu'il pensait. Je vais voir Clara ! Elle a besoin du soutien de son meilleur coéquipier ! »

Il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre que l'escalator l'emmène jusqu'en bas et se chargea lui-même de descendre les quelques dernières marches avant de se précipiter vers le premier endroit lui venant à l'esprit : dans les dortoirs. Clara était sans doute là-bas, comme c'était là-bas qu'elle aimait se réfugier lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants à l'Académie Ranger et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour diverses raisons – comme échouer des examens, ce qui l'avait fait bien rire à l'époque parce qu'entre elle, Ritmi et Steph, s'il y avait une personne devant se rater dans ses examens, ce serait Steph.

Il entra dans le dortoir des filles sans s'inquiéter du fait que cela soit interdit et prit la direction de celui qu'il supposait être celui de Clara – celui en face du dormir de Ritmi, au fond du couloir.

« Clara ? appela-t-il en toquant à la porte. C'est moi, Steph ! Je peux entrer ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, et décida donc d'ouvrir la porte. Comme prévu, Clara se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle était assise sur son lit, serrant son Pokémon Partenaire dans ses bras alors qu'elle fixait son bureau en face, le regard flou. Dans ses bras, Pachirisu paraissait peinée de l'inattention de la Top Ranger – ou peut-être Clara la serrait-elle trop fort ? – mais même se frotter contre elle en produisant quelques petites étincelles pour la faire réagir ne servit à rien.

Encore une fois, Steph resta quelques secondes interdit face à un tel spectacle. Il se reprit rapidement et s'approcha doucement de sa coéquipière.

« Hé, Clara… appela-t-il à voix basse. Comment ça va ? »

Finalement, Clara cligna des yeux et, semblant se rendre compte de sa présence, lui sourit faiblement, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Steph prit tout de même cela comme une bonne chose et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, souriant lui aussi.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux alors que Steph tentait de trouver les mots justes à dire pour réconforter son amie.

Il finit par prendre maladroitement la parole :

« Je… Tu sais quand j'ai vraiment pris conscience de mon rôle de Pokémon Ranger ? »

Sans surprise, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors sans attendre, il poursuivit :

« C'était lors d'une mission quand j'étais Ranger Secteur à Printiville. Au début, être là-bas m'ennuyait. Je voulais vivre des aventures, affronter des situations dangereuses et Printiville était bien l'opposée d'une vie trépidante. Puis un jour… j'ai enfin reçu une vraie mission, c'est-à-dire une mission qui ne concernait pas le Nirondelle du voisin s'étant sauvé dans la forêt. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était : ''Chouette ! Enfin une mission sans que monsieur Hugo ne me casse les oreilles parce qu'il faut que je fasse attention à pas blesser son Nirondelle chéri qui s'enfuit trois fois par jour, sans doute à cause de cet homme beaucoup trop surprotecteur''. »

À sa grande satisfaction, il crut entendre Clara glousser discrètement. Il ne put en être certain mais cela fit bondir son cœur de joie et l'incita à continuer :

« J'ai vite déchanté lorsque la mission a réellement commencé. C'était… dangereux. Nous étions dans le Tunnel Rokka et des Hariyama vivants dans ce tunnel étaient devenus fous. Avec Lunick et Solana, des Rangers Secteurs expérimentés, nous devions les calmer. Mais avant ça il fallait évacuer autant que possible les Pokémon, le temps de trouver les Hariyama. C'était difficile car les Hariyama frappaient fortement sur les murs, provoquant des tremblements de terre et même des éboulements. À un moment, j'ai été séparé de Lunick et Solana alors que j'avais des Pokémon avec moi à faire sortir d'urgence. Je… J'ai tenté de trouver une sortie au plus vite mais j'ai été pris par un éboulement. »

Il se tut, alors que l'émotion s'empara de lui au souvenir de cette mission. Pour une première véritable mission, il était certain que cela fut éprouvant.

« Je l'ai échappé de peu, poursuivit-il, avec juste une jambe endolorie et légèrement boiteuse. Mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et repris mes esprits, les Pokémon que j'avais capturé n'étaient plus à mes côtés. J'en entendais certains crier de l'autre côté mais d'autres… d'autres restèrent inaudibles. J'étais paniqué et désespéré. Mon Capstick n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie, je ne pouvais plus courir et peut-être des Pokémon étaient-ils morts par ma faute. Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Clara, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. À son grand soulagement, son regard n'était plus vitreux : en fait, elle semblait écouter attentivement ce qu'il disait, avec des yeux remplis de compassion. Cela ressemblait déjà bien plus à la Clara qu'il connaissait.

« J'ai pensé à toi, admit finalement Steph, alors qu'il se mit à sourire. J'ai pensé à toi et au fait que j'aurais complètement perdu la face si tu m'avais vu dans cet état. »

À nouveau, il crut entendre un faible gloussement, accompagné d'un discret sourire. :

« Enfin, ça et ta volonté de fer, continua Steph, plus sérieusement. Ainsi que ta détermination à ne pas abandonner, à ne jamais renoncer à porter secours à un Pokémon en danger. Grâce à ça, j'ai trouvé la force de me lever et je suis parvenu à bouger, recherchant aussitôt un moyen d'aider ces Pokémon prisonniers de l'autre côté des décombres. C'est ainsi que je suis arrivé, par hasard, à la salle où se trouvaient les Hariyama et, n'écoutant que mon courage, j'ai foncé inconsciemment pour les capturer. »

Il vit Clara écarquiller légèrement les yeux et ne put qu'en rire : après réflexion – et après ces fameux évènements –, il s'était rendu compte combien il était dangereux pour un novice de tenter une telle capture.

« C'était très risqué mais je me dis que tu aurais fait pareil : plongeant tête la première face au danger si cela pouvait te permettre de sauver des Pokémon. À aucun moment de cette capture je n'ai pensé qu'il m'étais impossible de capturer trois Hariyama en même temps et c'est ça qui m'a permit d'y arriver, de réussir ma capture et ma mission. Une fois les secousses arrêtées grâce aux Hariyama calmés, Solana et Lunick m'ont retrouvé et m'ont rassuré en me disant que tous les Pokémon étaient sains et saufs. Au retour à la Base Ranger, mon chef, Eliott, m'a félicité pour la réussite de cette mission en me disant qu'il avait rarement vu ça et j'ai reçu mon premier grade de Ranger. Alors, au fond de moi, je me suis dit que d'une certaine manière, cette mission avait été une réussite grâce à toi. Sans toi et ton abnégation envers les Pokémon, j'aurais peut-être été effondré et serait resté allonger au sol dans le Tunnel Rokka, pendant que les Hariyama mettaient en danger tous les Pokémon alentours. »

Il se tut un instant, observant la réaction de Clara. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Steph se décida alors à lui parler plus franchement, en disant doucement :

« Tout ça pour dire que… Je ne peux savoir ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui, Clara, c'est certain. Ce n'est pas seulement une mission échouée, c'est une vie qui est partie. Je ne peux comprendre ce qu'on ressent face à ça mais je sais une chose : tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Parfois… Parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme on veut et… et des tragédies arrivent. Cela fait partie de notre travail aussi mais il ne faut pas oublier le plus important : toutes nos réussites. Tous les Pokémon qu'on parvient à sauver, les sourires des habitants soulagés d'avoir échappé au pire, du modèle que tu représentes pour les plus jeunes, enfin… tout ça, quoi. Je te dirai pas de pas te morfondre et de faire comme si de rien n'était mais je veux juste que tu te rappelles toutes tes missions réussites, la joie ressentie en sachant que tu as accompli ton devoir, fait ce qu'il fallait faire et… »

Il s'interrompit, appréhendant ce qu'il allait dire et se lança :

« Et pense à moi. Pense à cette mission dont je viens de te parler, cette mission que je n'aurais jamais pu remplir si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, Clara. Tu es mon amie, mais aussi mon modèle d'inspiration. Comme tu dois l'être pour beaucoup. C'est ton optimisme sans faille et ton amour envers les Pokémon qui nous permettent parfois de réaliser des miracles. N'oublie pas ce que tu signifies pour nous, tes collègues de la Fédération et pour les autres, les Pokémon et les gens qui t'admirent. »

Dans un élan de courage, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clara, sourit de nouveau alors qu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« T'en fais pas, on attendra que tu te sentes mieux et jamais on ne te verra différemment qu'en temps qu'héroïne intrépide prête à affronter un Darkrai alors que c'est complètement inconsidéré et suicidaire comme geste, plaisanta Steph. On connaît ta valeur et… et ce Pokémon décédé lui aussi le sait. Parce que nous savons tous que si cela était possible, tu aurais tout fait pour que cette tragédie n'arrive pas. Parce que tu es comme ça : altruiste avant tout. Tu es Clara et jamais rien ne changera ça. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, que Steph décida de combler rapidement en se levant. Il s'étira bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la porte. Sauf qu'avant de quitter entièrement la chambre, il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa coéquipière :

« Tu es Clara, celle qui a accepté de m'affronter dans un bête défi de qui de nous deux capturerait le plus de Keunotor et qui m'a sauvé la vie bien des fois. T'as pas intérêt à oublier que c'est grâce à toi que je suis le Top Ranger qui se tient devant toi. Et si t'as besoin de moi, je suis là. J'ai bien des dettes à te rembourser, après tout ! »

Sur cette dernière blague maladroite, il quitta le dortoir, souriant.

Il ne se doutait pas que Ritmi allait lui crier dessus pour être ainsi entré dans le dortoir des filles, mais s'en moquait éperdument.

Il était convaincu d'avoir vu dans le regard de Clara cette lueur familière qu'il admirait tant : celle d'une personne qui n'allait pas se laisser abattre par cette épreuve et continuerait d'avancer, d'être une source d'inspiration pour son entourage.

Clara se remettrait de ce traumatisme.

* * *

**Pourquoi ce sont toujours les OS un tantinet triste ou dramatique qui sont les plus longs à écrire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est pas plus mal.**


	10. Hans - Un reportage compliqué

**Ne dites rien, je peux deviner que la première chose à laquelle vous avez pensé en voyant « Hans », c'est : « Qu'est-ce que le méchant de La Reine des Neiges fout ici ? ». En fait, Hans est un reporter qu'on voit de temps en temps dans Pokémon Ranger 2 : Nuit sur Almia. Oui, c'est donc un personnage très, très, très secondaire mais… je ne sais même plus comment j'ai pensé à écrire un OS sur lui mais bon… La seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est qu'il s'appelle Hans et qu'il est reporter. Cela suffit pour comprendre le OS.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Clara, Steph.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Résumé :** Hans le reporter (des Échos d'Almia) veut, pour une rédaction, suivre le quotidien d'un Top Ranger. Grâce à ça, il apprit à ne pas se rendre auprès de Clara pour ça, car celle-ci est la Top Ranger à la vie la plus mouvementée possible.

**Hans**

**Un reportage compliqué**

Hans le reporter, comme on l'appelait – parce qu'il aimait bien rappeler quel était son métier –, était perplexe et un peu hésitant.

Ces derniers temps, les Échos d'Almia n'avaient plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Les Sombres Héros avaient été d'une grande aide pour trouver des articles intéressants, en permettant de mettre en avant les Pokémon Rangers de la région. Les gens adoraient entendre parler de ces ''héros du quotidien'', c'étaient les journaux qui se vendaient le mieux.

Puis le Président Rayor avait été arrêté. Les Sombres Héros disparurent avec son arrestation – ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, hein : éviter de plonger Almia dans les cauchemars de Darkrai était une chose dont il fallait se réjouir à coup sûr – mais, malheureusement, depuis les Échos d'Almia n'avaient plus la côte.

Sans cesse, Hans entendait les gens lui demander quand est-ce qu'il y aurait de nouveau des articles sur les Pokémon Rangers dans le prochain numéro des Échos d'Almia. Alors, à force, il avait pris une décision : cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que l'Opération Sinclair était finie, alors il était temps de retrouver les Pokémon Rangers et d'en apprendre plus sur leur nouveau quotidien.

Il voyait déjà le titre : LES HÉROS DE HIER SONT TOUJOURS ACTIFS AUJOURD'HUI !

Bon, il trouverait sans doute un meilleur titre plus tard. Pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce qui importait, c'était le fait qu'il commençait à douter de son idée de suivre un Top Ranger particulier dans une journée typique. Pourtant, à la base, cela lui semblait logique de baser son reportage sur _la_ grande héroïne d'Almia ayant capturé Darkrai : Clara.

Peut-être aurait-il dû réfléchir plus longuement avant de demander à la Top Ranger si elle accepterait d'être suivie toute la journée pour que les lecteurs puissent savoir ce que faisaient les Top Rangers depuis la disparition des Sombres Héros.

Hans pensait vraiment que les Top Rangers n'avaient plus un quotidien si… mouvementé.

« Quoi ? N-Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir grimper là… là-haut ? »

Agenouillée par terre en train de mettre ses bottes, Clara hocha la tête.

« Un habitant a signalé qu'un Aimure assez énervé terrorise les autres Pokémon dans les Hauteurs de Chroma. Il faut le capturer avant qu'il ne blesse qui que ce soit.

— Fantastique… marmonna Hans.

— Si vous voulez, on peut s'y rendre à dos de Doduo. Cela sera moins fatiguant. »

Hans cligna des yeux et s'imagina à dos de Doduo, accroché à Clara pour sa vie et risquant à chaque instant de tomber, peut-être même de haut pendant que le Doduo courrait à toute allure. Il secoua aussitôt la tête.

« Non, non ! s'exclama-t-il à toute allure. J-je pense que ça sera mieux qu'on aille à pied... »

Clara le regarda d'un air perplexe, surprise par son brusque changement d'avis, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez, monsieur Hans. »

. . .

Finalement, Hans regrettait d'avoir refusé l'offre de Clara de se rendre aux Hauteurs de Chroma à dos de Doduo. Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur quand Clara et lui avaient quitté le siège de la Fédération Ranger, en courant. Évidemment, les Rangers ne pouvaient pas se contenter de marcher calmement comme les gens normaux et, bien sûr, ils avaient une bien meilleure forme physique que les gens lambdas qui ne passaient pas leurs journées à courir d'un bout à l'autre d'Almia pour venir en aide aux citoyens et aux pokémon.

Autant dire que Hans avait beaucoup travaillé son cardio en très peu de temps. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout dans son métier de journaliste mais il aurait dû s'attendre à ça en voulant suivre une Ranger dans son quotidien : on voyait toujours les Rangers courir aux quatre coins de la région, comme s'ils ne prenaient jamais de repos.

La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de demander à Clara si elle voulait bien être suivie une journée. Il tenterait de trouver un Top Rangers plus calme. Seth, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser – un Top Ranger aux 10 000 captures devait être sans cesse occupé – mais peut-être Steph ou Raphaëlle ? Quoi que… Le rouquin semblait toujours s'attirer des problèmes – entre être kidnappé par un membre du Groupe Go-Rock ou atterrir sur la Falaise du Panorama après avoir survécu à un coup d'un Maganon. Quant à Raphaëlle, même si elle ne paraissait pas avoir un quotidien aussi mouvementé que les autres, Hans ne voulait pas risquer à devoir se retrouver dans les airs, à dos d'Étouraptor.

Non, la prochaine fois, il se tournerait plutôt vers des Rangers Secteurs. Cela serait plus calme.

Alors, quand Clara et Hans retournèrent au Parc Loyau après que le Airmure en furie dans les Hauteurs de Chroma ait été calmé par Clara, Hans se réjouissait à l'idée de s'asseoir sur un banc et de profiter d'un peu de repos.

Clara avait apparemment d'autres projets en tête.

« Que cherchez-vous ? demanda Hans en la voyant secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

— Un Étouraptor. Normalement il y en a toujours un qui se promène par ici. »

En une fraction de seconde, Hans bondit hors du banc, paniqué.

« M-mais pourquoi chercher un Étouraptor ? Nous allons quelque part ? Une nouvelle mission ?

À cette question, Clara sourit :

« Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dois juste rendre visite à mes Pokémon Partenaires, chez mes parents.

— Vos parents ? répéta Hans alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans ses souvenirs concernant les parents de la Top Rangers – qu'il se rappelait avoir déjà rencontré. Ils vivent à Bourg-Chicore, non ?

— C'est cela. »

Hans gémit. Bourg-Chicore était à l'autre bout d'Almia, tout au sud !

« Si vous avez peur de l'altitude, on peut y aller à dos de Doduo…

— Non ! »

. . .

Finalement, ils s'étaient rendus à pied à Bourg-Chicore. Cela avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu mais Hans était ravi de ne pas avoir eu à faire le trajet à dos d'Étouraptor ou de Doduo.

Il fut même assez satisfait, en arrivant chez les parents de Clara, que ceux-ci l'invitent à boire et manger quelque chose – il était toujours tôt le matin et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre de petit-déjeuner à la Fédération Ranger – pendant que Clara, après avoir rapidement salué ses parents, s'était précipitée avec son Pachirisu – et sa petite sœur, qui était descendue à toute allure des escaliers pour accueillir l'aînée – en direction de la Ferme Partenaire.

« Je vous remercie, dit Hans alors que la mère de Clara – non, évidemment qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom – posa devant lui une tasse de café. C'est très aimable de votre part.

— Tout le plaisir est pour nous ! déclara le père de Clara, assis en face. On ne se doute pas que vous avez eu beaucoup d'animation avec Clara depuis ce matin alors c'est la moindre de choses. Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là ?

— Je prépare un article sur les Top Rangers, expliqua Hans. Beaucoup se désolent de ne pas en entendre plus parler alors j'ai décidé de suivre Clara pour une journée, afin que les habitants d'Almia sachent ce que font les Top Rangers quand ils ne sauvent pas le monde des agissements fous de M. Loyau et des Sombres Héros. »

Les parents de Clara sourirent en hochant la tête, ce qui fit que Hans se demanda si, par tout hasard, eux aussi aimeraient bien savoir ce que faisait leur fille de ses journées depuis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas les complots maléfiques des Sombres Héros. Hans sourit. Il veillerait personnellement à leur apporter un exemplaire du prochain numéro des Échos d'Almia, qu'il leur donnerait gratuitement – pas que le journal soit spécialement cher mais c'était plus pour l'aspect symbolique de la chose.

« D'ailleurs, reprit le reporter en attrapant un stylo et un carnet de note, est-ce courant que Clara vienne ici pour s'occuper de ses Pokémon Partenaires ? »

Les yeux des parents de la Top Rangers illuminèrent en comprenant que le sujet de conversation se tournait vers leur fille chérie.

« Oh, autant que possible ! répondit aussitôt la mère de Clara. Dès qu'elle peut – par exemple après une mission vers Véterville –, Clara passe par ici pour leur dire bonjour.

— C'est pour leur montrer combien ils comptent pour elle, ajouta son mari. Après tout, même si Pachirisu est son Pokémon Partenaire habituel, ils sont tous uniques pour Clara. Elle les aime tous, sans préférence. »

Hans fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à être intrigué. Généralement, les Rangers avaient peu de Pokémon Partenaires. Déjà que certains Rangers n'avaient pas de Pokémon Partenaires, il semblait rare voir impossible que des Rangers aient plus de deux – voir trois – Pokémon Partenaires.

Hans s'arrêta d'écrire.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… combien de Pokémon Partenaires Clara a-t-elle exactement ? »

Les parents sourirent de plus belle.

« Vous l'ignorez ? plaisanta le père de Clara. Hé bien… autant vous le montrez. »

Il conduisit Hans à l'extérieur, en direction de la Ferme Partenaire. Étrangement, quand ils passèrent devant les plantations du père de Clara, il n'y avait aucun signe de Pokémon en vue. Par contre, on entendait distinctement un étrange brouhaha non loin.

Le père de Clara se contenta de rire devant l'air perplexe du reporter et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'ouest, vers la plage.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'eau, Hans crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Au bord de l'eau se trouvait Clara, sa petite sœur, et au moins une dizaine de Pokémon jouant avec elles. Dix-sept, en compta Hans.

« Dix-sept Pokémon Partenaires ? s'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

— Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le père de Clara, non sans une certaine fierté. Vous savez, quand on dit que Clara sait toucher le cœur des Pokémon, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

— Je vois cela… »

Alors qu'il regarda Clara être entourée par ses Pokémon Partenaires qui semblaient d'une joie insatiable en revoyant leur Pokémon Rangers, Hans se dit qu'il devrait rapidement noter tout cela dans son carnet. Non pas qu'il allait oublier de sitôt qu'il existait une Top Ranger avec dix-sept Pokémon Partenaires…

. . .

« Ah, Clara ! Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais ! »

Hans se retenu de soupirer. Clara et lui venaient à peine de rentrer à la Fédération Ranger et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : profiter de l'heure du déjeuner – oui, il était déjà midi passé – pour prendre un peu de repos.

Bien sûr, ça c'était avant que Steph ne sorte du hall d'entrée de la Fédération Ranger et ne sourit en voyant sa coéquipière.

« J'ai réfléchi à un nouveau défi à te proposer ! enchaîna le rouquin avec excitation.

— Un défi ? répéta Hans, perplexe.

— Ah, vous êtes là, vous ? »

Hans ne s'étonna même pas que Steph n'ait pas remarqué plus tôt sa présence : ce garçon était décidément très à l'ouest. Un brin malpoli aussi mais Hans se retiendrait d'émettre le moindre commentaire à ce sujet : il était reporter, ce n'était pas son boulot.

« Ouais, comme on n'a pas grand-chose à faire ces temps-ci, je propose à Clara de nous départager pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le meilleur Top Ranger, expliqua Steph.

— Euh… »

Hans se retenu de faire remarquer qu'il savait – comme beaucoup – qui était le meilleur Top Ranger entre ces deux là. Inutile de blesser l'égo de Steph, surtout que Clara ne paraissait pas vraiment se préoccuper de ça.

Puis il devait relativiser : être capable de survivre à un coup de Maganon le propulsant à l'autre bout d'Almia n'était pas rien. Cela montrait que Steph, à défaut d'être le meilleur en capture, n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre si facilement – à se demander si cela était même humain de survivre à un tel coup.

« Bref ! coupa Steph en se retournant vers Clara, avec un sourire victorieux. Cette fois-ci, y'a aucune chance que tu me battes. Voici le défi : une course à dos de Doduo ! Je voulais qu'on parte de la Fédération Ranger mais avec le Parc Loyau et Bonport sur le chemin, on risque de faire du grabuge. Donc à la place, je te propose qu'on parte de la Base Ranger de Bonport, donc juste à l'entrée de la ville et qu'on se retrouve à Véterville. Évidemment, le premier arrivé gagne.

— Quoi ? Véterville ? Encore ? »

Ce n'était pas Clara qui venait de parler mais Hans. Le reporter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Clara et lui revenaient à peine de Bourg-Chicore et voilà qu'ils devaient refaire tout le trajet, cette fois pour aller à Véterville ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? continua Steph, ignorant les complaintes de Hans.

— C'est d'accord, accepta aussitôt Clara en souriant.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hans. V-vous êtes pas sérieuse ? »

Clara lui jeta un regard confus.

« Bien sûr que si. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici, monsieur Hans. Cela ne sera pas long. »

Hans réfléchit à toute allure, avant de soupirer.

« Je… Je vais venir, dit-il finalement. Après tout, j'ai dit que je vous suivrais toute cette journée alors…

— Fais attention, Clara, plaisanta Steph. Cela te fera un poids supplémentaire.

— Cela ne me dérange pas, déclara la Top Ranger avec confiance. Nous gagnerons quand même. »

. . .

Hans avait fini à dos de Doduo, à son plus grand désarroi. Sans compter qu'il avait dû grimper à dos de Doduo pour une course. Il avait donc fermé les yeux, prié Arceus de lui venir en aide et s'était agrippé à Clara comme si sa vie en dépendait – selon son avis, sa vie en dépendait vraiment.

Le début de la course à dos de Doduo marqua pour lui le début des minutes les plus longues de sa vie alors qu'il se répétait à voix basse, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur battre la chamade au fur et à mesure que le Doduo prenait de plus en plus de vitesse :

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir… je suis trop jeune pour mourir… je suis trop jeune pour mourir… »

Il ne comprenait sincèrement pas comment Steph et Clara faisaient pour rire gaiement alors qu'ils risquaient à tout instant de plonger accidentellement du haut de la Falaise du Panorama s'ils ne faisaient pas attention.

Lorsque le Doduo s'arrêta dans sa course folle, seulement une fois arrivé à Véterville, Hans se laissa tomber par terre, savourant la sensation de pouvoir enfin être de retour sur la terre ferme tandis qu'il entendit vaguement les Top Rangers discuter :

« Et voilà ! Une nouvelle victoire pour le grand Steph ! Alors Clara, tu n'étais pas au top de ta forme ou quoi ?

— Ha, ha, c'est peut-être ça. Mais fais attention, Steph ! La prochaine fois, tu ne l'emporteras pas !

— Ah, tu crois ça ? D'accord ! Que dirais-tu d'une nouvelle course, mais cette fois à dos de Mustéflott ?

— C'est d'ac…

— NON ! »

Clara et Steph observèrent Hans avec de grands yeux mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Il trouvait sa réaction très juste et pas du tout disproportionnée : il était hors de question que ces deux là passent leur journée à faire des centaines de défis qui lui finiraient par le tuer, lui.

« Bon d'accord, assez de défis pour aujourd'hui, consentit Steph en souriant. Il semblerait que ça ne soit pas du goût de tout le monde…Ça vous dit qu'on rentre à la Fédération ? Cette fois, sans faire la course, bien sûr. »

Hans remercia Arceus d'avoir donné un peu de bon sens à Steph.

. . .

La première chose à laquelle Hans pensa une fois de retour au Q.G de la Fédération Ranger, ce fut de s'offrir une semaine de congé une fois l'article sur Clara rédigé. C'était le minimum pour que son corps se remette de cette journée particulièrement éprouvante pour son organisme peu habitué à de tels efforts physiques.

Il n'était pas tard quand ils rentrèrent à la Fédération Ranger mais Hans était prêt à en arrêter là. Il avait assez pour remplir son article – même si niveau ''mission périlleuse'' il n'avait pas obtenu grand-chose, à part cet Aimure énervé de ce matin.

Alors, tandis que Steph était reparti dans l'autre sens, déclarant qu'il allait faire un petit tour vers Bonport pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème – bref, qu'il allait faire une patrouille –, Hans s'adressa à Clara :

« Je pense que je vais y aller moi aussi. J'ai bien assez pour rédiger mon article alors… »

Il fut interrompu par un bruit strident provenant du Top Capstick de Clara, qui répondit immédiatement.

« Vocogramme, vocogramme ! Ici Clara ! Que se passe-t-il ?

— Clara ! Il y a une urgence. »

Clara et Hans froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils. Le reporter ne reconnaissait pas la voix de la femme qui parlait par le biais du Top Capstick mais ne se doutait pas que cela devait être une Top Technicienne de la Fédération.

« Une urgence ? répéta Clara. Quelle urgence, Linda ?

— Le Campement Froidur est attaqué par un Blizzaroi qui a déclenché un véritable blizzard ! »

Hans se retenu de faire toute blague à propos du fait qu'un blizzard soit déclenché par un Blizzaroi. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour cela.

« La Fédération aurait bien envoyé Raphaëlle avec son Étouraptor mais celle-ci est trop loin et n'y arrivera pas à temps. Clara, tu penses que tu peux te charger de calmer rapidement ce Blizzaroi ?

— Je m'en occupe, déclara aussitôt Clara avec le plus grand des sérieux. Mission acceptée ! »

Hans ressentit aussitôt que Clara allait se lancer dans une mission de la plus haute importance. Alors, tandis que la Ranger coupait la communication, il s'empressa de dire :

« Ranger ! Je sais que cela sera très dangereux mais me permettez-vous de vous accompagner ? »

Il s'attendait à ce que Clara proteste – comme le faisaient souvent les Rangers lorsqu'ils étaient dans des missions dangereuses et qu'un journaliste ou reporter désirait les accompagner – mais, à sa grande surprise, Clara se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle regarda de droite à gauche.

« Si vous voulez, déclara-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre avec vous pour vous empêchez de venir mais une fois qu'on sera là-bas, vous restez loin du danger, d'accord ?

— D-d'accord ! accepta aussitôt Hans, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Bien, on y va !

— Mais comment ?

— À dos d'Étouraptor. Il faut être là-bas le plus vite possible ! »

C'était bien ce que Hans craignait mais il n'émit aucune protestation alors qu'il vit Clara s'approcher d'un Étouraptor non loin et le capturer en une fraction de secondes. Le temps n'était pas à la peur du vide et des hauteurs alors il rassembla son courage et monta derrière Clara, l'agrippant fermement alors qu'il pria pour que cette petite virée en haut vol finisse vite.

. . .

La Top Technicienne – Linda, s'il s'en rappelait bien – n'exagérait pas quand elle disait que ce Blizzaroi en colère avait déclenché une véritable tempête de glace. À l'approche du Campement Froidur, des grêlons tombèrent à toute allure.

Hans n'y voyait plus rien entre les grêlons et la neige mais apparemment ceux-ci ne dérangèrent ni Clara ni l'Étouraptor, qui ne furent nullement déstabilisés par cela.

« Accrochez-vous bien, monsieur Hans ! On atterrit ! »

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois au reporter, qui s'agrippa plus fortement contre Clara alors que l'Étouraptor piqua vers le sol. Hans n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus en mouvement. Il vit vaguement Clara sauter à terre et remercier l'Étouraptor alors qu'elle scruta les alentours.

Hans descendit tant bien que mal du dos de l'Étouraptor alors qu'il frotta ses mains contre ses bras. Le froid commençait à transpercer ses vêtements et s'incruster dans sa peau. La grêle et la neige n'aidaient nullement le froid à s'en aller et Hans se demandait comment il était possible pour Clara de ne pas réagir à cette baisse de température conséquente.

« Vocogramme ! Vocogramme ! Ici Clara ! Tu me reçois, Linda ?

— Oui, je te reçois !

— Où est le Blizzaroi ? Je vois très mal avec cette tempête. Est-ce que nous sommes bien au Campement Froidur ?

— Tu es juste à l'entrée du campement, oui ! Le Blizzaroi enragé est à l'ouest.

— D'accord, merci Linda. Vocogramme terminé. »

Clara se tourna brièvement vers Hans, qui comprit en un seul regard ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Le reporter hocha la tête.

« Je… Je vais au Campement Froidur, oui. Bonne chance, Ranger ! »

Bien que Hans aimerait assister à la capture du Blizzaroi par Clara, il décida de ne pas s'attarder pour deux raisons bien précises : déjà parce qu'il avait peur pour sa vie – il ne voulait pas vraiment faire face à un Blizzaroi enragé – et ensuite parce qu'il espérait, une fois au Campement Froidur, qu'on lui donnerait des vêtements chauds.

Alors il détala vers l'est, vers le Campement Froidur. Enfin, il espérait que c'était par là : avec cette tempête, il n'avait pas vraiment un bon sens de l'orientation. Il fut donc très soulagé en voyant des silhouettes se démarquer dans l'horizon.

« Hé vous ! s'exclama l'une des silhouettes. Vous n'êtes pas un Ranger !

— Venez-vous du Campement Froidur ? rétorqua Hans.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Parfait ! Conduisez-moi là-bas, je vais vous expliquer ! »

Il fut ainsi conduit par les silhouettes – qu'il distingua mieux par la suite comme des habitants du Campement Froidur, vu qu'ils portaient des vêtements chauds adaptés pour ce climat glacial – et fut soulagé en voyant, même à travers le blizzard, des espèces d'igloo, ainsi qu'un bâtiment qui ne devait pas être une Base Ranger mais une Station Ranger – c'était une espèce de Base Ranger plus petite, sans dortoir et juste pour que les Rangers reçoivent des informations, des missions et rechargent leurs Capstick.

Ce fut dans cette Station Ranger qu'il fut emmené. Il savoura aussitôt la douceur chaleur qui envahit son corps alors qu'un homme vêtu d'une doudoune bleu et d'une longue barbe marron s'approcha de lui. Pour une raison étrange, Hans eut l'impression de le connaître.

« Vous ! s'exclama l'homme. Êtes-vous inconscient, l'ami ? Vous vous baladez dans cette tenue par une tempête aussi atroce ? »

Hans s'apprêtait à protester – sa tenue était très bien, c'était un costume ayant coûté horriblement cher et très clairement à changer après une telle journée – mais un éternuement l'en empêcha. On lui offrit une couverture, qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur ses épaules avant de répondre à l'homme :

« Pour ma défense, il n'était pas prévu que je vienne ici. Si j'avais su que Clara aurait une telle urgence, j'aurais mis une autre tenue…

— Clara ? répéta l'homme en clignant des yeux. Clara, la Top Ranger ?

— Elle-même, confirma Hans, confus. Pourquoi donc ?

— C'est elle que la Fédération Ranger a envoyé pour calmer ce Blizzaroi en furie ?

— C'est exact… »

Aussitôt, des exclamations de joie se firent entendre de la part de tous les membres du Campement Froidur présents dans la Station Ranger.

« Enfin ! s'exclama une femme emmitouflée. Cette maudite tempête va prendre fin.

— Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi ce drôle d'individu est ici, intervenu un autre, en désignant Hans, qui aussitôt se défendit.

— Je ne suis pas un ''drôle d'individu''. Je suis Hans, reporter pour les Échos d'Almia et si je suis ici, c'est parce que je suis Clara dans sa journée pour le prochain numéro du journal. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'elle vienne ici pour calmer un Blizzaroi enragé. »

L'homme à la barbe sourit et croisa les bras.

« Vous auriez dû vous y attendre, monsieur le reporter. Tenez, en attendant qu'elle capture ce Blizzaroi, que diriez-vous que je vous parle de la première fois que Clara est venue au Campement Froidur ? »

Hans sourit, attrapa un stylo et son carnet de note.

« Avec plaisir, monsieur… ?

— Permy. Appelez-moi Permy. »

. . .

Constance ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Hans revenir dans les locaux des Échos d'Almia. Le reporter s'affala sur son siège et posa sa tête sur son bureau en soupirant bruyamment.

« Alors, Hans ? s'enticha Constance en souriant. Ce reportage ?

— PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Constance sourit de plus belle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se proposait pas à leur rédacteur en chef pour interviewer des Rangers : c'était beaucoup trop fatiguant.

Il fallait cependant voir le bon côté des choses pour ce pauvre Hans : cela fera un super article pour le prochain numéro des Échos d'Almia.

* * *

**Et qui a écrit le plus long OS pour un personnage vachement secondaire ? Hé oui… Bon, c'était amusant à écrire, même si cet OS est beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop long. Ah, et pour ceux ayant joué à Pokémon Ranger 2 et l'ayant oublié, Permy c'est le père de Samy. Constance, par contre, c'est un OC. Non, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé Constance… je suis toujours très inspirée en prénoms, vous avez remarqué ?**


	11. Solana - Le Pokémon Partenaire

**Au delà du fait qu'un Pokémon Partenaire dans Pokémon Ranger c'est bien pratique (surtout dans le premier jeu Pokémon Ranger), dans Pokémon Ranger 1 et Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia, tous les Top Rangers ont un Pokémon Partenaire, sauf Victoire.**

**Je ne vais pas supposer que cela est une « obligation » d'en avoir mais ça semble être un rite de passage chez les Rangers Secteurs devenant Top Rangers. Alors pourquoi n'en possède-t-elle pas ? Voici le thème de cet OS.**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Lunick, Victoire.

**Genre :** Humour.

**Résumé :** Il n'était pas rare que les Rangers Secteur n'aient pas de Pokémon Partenaire. Il était cependant difficile de trouver des Top Rangers sans Pokémon Partenaire. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, Solana n'avait jamais vu Victoire avec un Pokémon Partenaire. Alors, quand Lunick propose de remédier à cela, elle accepte sans hésitation. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mieux de d'avoir un Pokémon Partenaire à ses côtés ?

**Solana**

**Le Pokémon Partenaire**

Solana et Lunick regardaient Posipi et Négapi jouer quand Lunick évoqua le sujet des Pokémon Partenaire. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel de Fiore et les deux Rangers, profitant d'une journée paisible à Printiville, avaient décidé de se rendre à l'orée de la Forêt Lilas avec leurs Pokémon Partenaires pour que ceux-ci s'amusent avec les Pokémon sauvages alentours – qui, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, n'étaient nullement agressifs.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux qu'avoir un Pokémon Partenaire, déclara Lunick alors qu'il regardait son Négapi en souriant. Je veux dire… Parfois, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Non seulement il m'a sauvé la vie bien des fois mais en plus, à chaque fois que je me sens mal, il est là pour me remonter le moral, ce petit gars.

— Je peux comprendre ça, approuva Solana. Je ressens la même chose avec Posipi. Nous sommes inséparables.

— C'est bien vrai, ça ! Le lien qui uni un Pokémon Ranger à son Pokémon Partenaire est très fort, probablement encore plus chez les Top Rangers. Tu imagines ? Ils doivent avoir traversé tant de choses ensembles, et se soutiennent toujours… »

Solana eut en mémoire leur chef, Eliott, lors de leur première rencontre. Elle avait été surprise de sa proximité avec son fidèle Rapasdepic. Son étonnement s'était accentué à chaque interaction avec les Rangers en Chef de Fiore quand ceux-ci travaillaient avec leurs Pokémon Partenaires et qu'une profonde osmose vibrait entre eux.

Cependant, cela ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi Lunick parlait soudainement de cela.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Lunick ?

— Hé bien… Cela ne te semble pas étrange que Victoire n'ait pas de Pokémon Partenaire ? »

Solana ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur collègue d'Automnelle soit mentionnée : elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Victoire ? répéta-t-elle. Je n'y avais jamais pensé… Peut-être que son caractère l'empêche d'avoir un Pokémon Partenaire ? »

Lunick secoua aussitôt la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, admit-il. Je veux dire… Qu'importe notre tempérament, le lien qui unit un Pokémon et un Ranger est un lien sentimental fort. De plus, Victoire est une Top Ranger. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle le soit devenue sans aimer de tout son cœur les Pokémon, même si elle ne le montre pas forcément. »

Cela, Solana ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Elle connaissait techniquement Victoire depuis bien plus longtemps que Lunick et, même si la Top Ranger blonde pouvait paraître insupportable, jamais elle n'avait failli à son devoir de Ranger. Cela se voyait par la confiance que Lucas lui accordait. Solana n'était pas une Ranger Secteur d'Automnelle alors ceux-ci connaissaient évidemment mieux Victoire que les Rangers des autres villes de Fiore.

« Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de Pokémon Partenaire ? proposa alors Solana. Je n'ai jamais vu ça mais ça peut arriver, non ?

— Mais là encore, ça n'a pas de sens, rétorqua Lunick. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir un Pokémon Partenaire ? De toute sa carrière de Ranger, il y a forcément eu une occasion où elle pouvait avoir un Pokémon Partenaire et elle y aurait renoncé ? »

Solana partageait l'incompréhension de Lunick mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne comprenait pas souvent Victoire.

« Peut-être que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée ? proposa Solana. Ou peut-être que pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'a jamais essayé d'en avoir un.

— Tu as sans doute raison, consentit Lunick, alors que son regard lointain indiquait clairement que cette affaire continuait à le tourmenter. Si Victoire essayait d'avoir un Pokémon Partenaire, elle verrait à quel point cela change la vie d'un Ranger.

— Euh… »

Solana n'aimait pas la tournure que cette conversation prenait.

« Lunick… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête exactement ? »

Son collègue tourna la tête vers elle, souriant.

« Solana, aidons Victoire à trouver un Pokémon Partenaire qui lui correspond ! »

La Ranger Secteur grimaça. Elle se doutait que Lunick allait dire ça…

. . .

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Solana regretta que les Rangers de Printiville ne soient pas aussi occupés que leurs collègues des autres Bases Rangers de Fiore. Cela leur laissait beaucoup trop de temps libre et, de ce fait, cela donnait à Lunick des idées étranges pour s'occuper et rendre service à autant de monde qu'il pouvait.

Bien sûr, Solana savait que cela ne serait pas simple de convaincre Victoire de les laisser l'aider à trouver un Pokémon Partenaire. Lunick était vraiment très persuasif pour que la Top Ranger ne les ait pas viré de la Base Ranger d'Automnelle dès que possible.

En fait, aussi surprenant cela soit-il, Lunick était parvenu à la convaincre de tenter l'expérience et ils se retrouvaient donc tous les trois sur la Route de l'Est, à la sortie du Tunnel Rokka, à l'ouest d'Automnelle. Évidemment, Victoire se tenait à l'écart, les bras croisées et l'air passablement agacé.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Solana à Lunick, chuchotant pour ne pas être entendue par la Top Ranger. Victoire n'a pas l'air très coopérative.

— Je suis certain que cela changera quand on trouvera son Pokémon Partenaire, déclara Lunick avec confiance. Tu verras : après ça, Victoire sera une toute nouvelle personne ! »

Solana n'en n'était toujours pas persuadée mais ne dit rien, décidant de garder le silence et de laisser Lunick se débrouiller. Le garçon regarda les quelques Pokémon aux alentours avant de se tourner vers la Top Ranger d'Automnelle.

« Hé Victoire ! Que dirais-tu de ce Braségali comment Pokémon Partenaire ? J'ai l'impression que ce Pokémon est du genre à aimer un défi ! Si tu le captures, il acceptera peut-être de laisser un lien se créer entre vous, tu ne penses pas ? »

Le regard sceptique que Victoire envoya au Braségali dont parlait Lunick laissa comprendre qu'elle n'était vraiment d'accord avec le garçon.

« C'est hors de question, déclara-t-elle aussitôt. Ce Pokémon est beaucoup trop agité. Il va probablement me brûler les cheveux par accident.

— Hein ? s'étonna Lunick – apparemment surpris du refus de Victoire. Bon, d'accord. Dans ce cas… que dirais-tu de ce Nirondelle là-bas ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Comment pourrait-il être un bon Pokémon Partenaire ?

— J-je sais pas mais… ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

— Non.

— Euh… d'accord. Donc… peut-être le Rhinoféros qui est là ?

— Celui qui est en train de vouloir détruire tous les rochers qu'il croise sur son chemin ? Je ne tiens pas à mourir empalée, merci bien.

— Il est peut-être juste énervé ? Si tu le captures, il va sans doute se calmer et t'apprécier !

— Lunick, c'est non. »

Lunick soupira, au grand amusement de Solana. Elle ne voulait pas rire du malheur de son ami mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher : comme prévu, Victoire était très têtue. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Lunick ne laisse tomber, ou que Victoire s'en aille.

« Bon, peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance avec les Pokémon du Tunnel Rokka ? proposa Lunick.

— Certainement pas... » souffla Victoire, uniquement entendue par Solana.

La Ranger Secteur de Printiville sourit. Elle savait déjà comment tout cela allait se finir.

. . .

Comme prévu, ils ne trouvèrent aucun Pokémon Partenaire convenable pour Victoire. En fait, leur quête ''Trouvons un Pokémon Partenaire à Victoire'' prit une toute autre tournure lorsqu'ils se perdirent dans le Tunnel Rokka, furent pourchassés par des Nosferapti et manquèrent de se faire écraser par des éboulements provoqués par des Hariyama enragés.

Autant dire que Victoire fut d'assez mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils parvinrent à ressortir du Tunnel Rokka. Après la troisième insulte envers Lunick, Solana arrêta d'essayer de comprendre ce que la Top Ranger disait et se chargea d'éloigner Lunick – qui se confondait en excuses.

Étrangement, sans Victoire avec eux, ils n'eurent aucun problème à traverser le Tunnel Rokka pour se retrouver dans le chemin de la Forêt Lilas.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné… se plaignait un Lunick extrêmement déçu de l'échec de son plan. Je pensais qu'on lui trouverait un Pokémon Partenaire.

— Ne te tourmente pas autant, lui conseilla Solana. Peut-être que ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment pour Victoire d'avoir un Pokémon Partenaire ?

— Peut-être… ou peut-être… »

Lunick s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

« Peut-être qu'il y a une malédiction autour de Victoire qui l'empêche de trouver un Pokémon Partenaire ? »

Solana ne put s'empêcher de rire de cette hypothèse.

« Je crois que tu vas trop loin, Lunick.

— Hé, je suis sûr que c'est la vraie raison ! protesta son collègue. Tu es d'accord, Négapi ? »

Le petit Pokémon, accroché sur l'épaule du Pokémon Ranger, laissa échapper un petit cri strident en hochant la tête. Lunick sourit victorieusement.

« Tu vois ? Même Négapi est d'accord avec moi.

— C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Solana. Bien sûr que Négapi serait de ton avis.

— Quoi ? Même pas vrai ! T'es pas toujours de mon avis, hein Négapi ? »

Autant dire que leur débat se prolongea jusqu'à leur retour à Printiville et plus encore alors que les deux Rangers Secteurs oublièrent déjà leur mésaventure avec Victoire.

Ils ne retinrent qu'une seule chose : au final, ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi Victoire tenait tant à ne pas avoir de Pokémon Partenaire et à ce rythme, ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais.

. . .

« Ils ont vraiment fait cela ? »

Victoire se retenue de soupirer alors qu'elle confirma d'un hochement de tête. En face, son Ranger en Chef sourit, ce qui ne servit qu'à l'exaspérer encore plus.

« Ne me dites pas que vous approuvez ça, Lucas ?

— Non, non, assura le Top Ranger à lunettes. Cependant, si tu veux qu'ils arrêtent, tu devrais penser à leur dire pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à être accompagnée d'un Pokémon Partenaire, tu ne penses pas ? »

Victoire secoua la tête.

« C'est hors de question. Les connaissant, ils commenceront à s'inquiéter qu'il arrive malheur à leur Pokémon Partenaire lors d'une mission. De plus ces deux là sont beaucoup trop sensibles. Déjà qu'ils m'ont harcelé tout un après-midi pour que je trouve un Pokémon Partenaire, si je devais leur parler de la vraie raison pour laquelle je n'en ai pas, ils me traiteraient comme une grand-mère malade qui doit rester dans son lit. Alors non merci. »

Son Ranger en Chef hocha la tête, compréhensif. Puis il croisa les bras et sourit.

« Une grande-mère malade qui doit rester dans son lit ? répéta-t-il avec amusement.

— Oh ça va, c'est la première comparaison qui m'est venue à l'esprit. »

* * *

**Bon finalement, cet OS n'est pas terrible mais bon… À la base, cet OS devait être un peu plus dramatique mais au final, j'ai été incapable de mettre le moindre drame dedans. Dans la dernière scène, Solana et Lunick devaient apprendre de Lucas que le Pokémon Partenaire de Victoire était mort lors d'une mission – ce qui est, à mon goût, la meilleure raison expliquant pourquoi une Top Ranger n'a pas de Pokémon Partenaire – mais finalement, c'est parti sur autre chose, comme vous l'avez vu.**


	12. Targos - Le sens du devoir

**Croyez-le ou non mais en écrivant ce chapitre, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir en tête la chanson _Everybody knows_. Je trouve qu'elle s'adapte parfaitement bien à cet OS. Sinon, pour ceux qui se demanderaient « mais c'est qui, Targos ? », c'est un Pokémon Ranger qu'on rencontre dans Pokémon Ranger : Sillages de Lumière (et apparu précédemment dans le OS sur Primo).**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Aucun ( c'est bien une première, d'ailleurs).

**Genre :** Tragédie, Famille.

**Résumé :** Avant d'être le Ranger en Chef d'Oblivia, Targos exerçait ses fonctions dans la ville de Bonport dans la région d'Almia. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était volontairement fait transféré sur l'archipel paradisiaque d'Oblivia. Parfois, le devoir d'un Ranger est trop lourd à porter sur ses épaules…

**Targos**

**Le sens du devoir**

Almia était plongée dans une profonde tristesse, comme pouvait en témoigner le temps grisâtre qui recouvrait toute la région. Peut-être que les Pokémon Légendaires eux aussi étaient en deuil et voulaient montrer leur soutien.

En tout cas, c'était ce que pensait Panéma et cette idée, aussi farfelue et naïve soit-elle, faisait sourire Targos. Pourtant le temps n'était nullement aux sourires alors celui-ci disparut bien vite du visage de Targos, laissant place à un chagrin sans fin qu'il ne prévoyait pas de dissimuler.

Parce qu'autour de lui, tous portaient le même visage de deuil.

Aujourd'hui, tous les Rangers de Bonport étaient réunis devant leur Base Ranger pour rendre hommage à l'un d'entre eux. Ceci dans le plus profond silence, alors que de menaçants nuages grondaient au dessus de la ville portuaire, sans que cela n'effraye qui que ce soit. Même les habitants venus pour rendre hommage restaient présents, ne craignant nullement de se faire tremper par la pluie.

Devant l'assemblée se tenait la Présidente Marthe qui, comme à chaque fois qu'un évènement tragique pareil se produisait, faisait un discours en étant la seule voix rompant le silence presque religieux de la foule.

Le métier de Pokémon Ranger était rempli de dangers, pourtant rares étaient les rapports indiquant qu'il y avait eu des blessés lors d'une mission. Avec des Pokémon à leurs côtés, les Pokémon Rangers se mettaient assez rarement dans des situations périlleuses où ils se blesseraient gravement.

Pourtant, cette fois ci, l'un d'eux avait péri.

Targos le connaissait, ce Ranger Secteur qui avait fait passé son devoir avant sa vie. Il l'avait très bien connu à l'époque où il était Ranger en Chef à Bonport, fonction qu'il avait quitté depuis un an pour devenir un Top Ranger à part entière.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé son transfert pour ne plus être Ranger en Chef de Bonport, Targos était convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix : il n'était pas fait pour superviser les autres mais pour agir par lui-même, sans craindre le danger et les risques et se disait qu'il était temps de passer le flambeau de Ranger en Chef à autrui.

Aujourd'hui, à cet hommage symbolique pour le Ranger Secteur ayant travaillé pour lui, Targos prenait conscience de tout ce que le devoir d'un Ranger signifiait. Il s'en rendait compte très douloureusement en apercevant, non loin de lui, la femme désormais veuve du Ranger Secteur décédé.

Targos se rappelait très bien des deux enfants de ce Ranger Secteur, qui parlait toujours d'eux avec un amour inconditionnel, celui d'un jeune papa heureux. Désormais, ils ne reverraient jamais leur père. Ils grandiraient simplement en sachant que cet homme, dont ils garderaient peu de souvenirs – si ce n'est aucun –, fut un héros dévouant sa vie pour protéger celle des autres.

Targos inspira fortement.

Cela aurait pu être lui. Il aurait pu mourir lors d'une mission, en accomplissant son devoir de Ranger jusqu'au bout. Alors, il aurait abandonné Panéma et Leila, les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Sa femme serait veuve, et sa fille sans père.

Targos n'était pas vieux, loin de là. Il aurait peut-être bientôt la quarantaine mais, dans l'ensemble, il restait assez jeune. Techniquement, il pourrait sans problème continuer son travail de Top Ranger. Sauf que maintenant, il ne savait plus si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Cet hommage envers ce Ranger Secteur le troublait. Normalement, les Rangers étaient des gens assez jeunes. Le métier même de Pokémon Ranger était récent alors il semblait logique que la majorité des Rangers soient jeunes, pour profiter au mieux du fait qu'ils soient dans des conditions physiques idéales.

Rares étaient ceux dans le même cas que Targos. Il devait être le seul Top Ranger à avoir une vie de famille. Les autres Top Rangers les plus âgés devaient au maximum être dans la trentaine, comme Eliott ou Lucas. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait comprendre son angoisse à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa femme et sa fille.

Il ne se sentait cependant pas le courage de choisir entre sa famille et son devoir. Il aimait Leila et Panéma et pour rien au monde ne souhaiterait les perdre mais d'un autre côté, venir en aide aux Pokémon était aussi sa raison de vivre. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là et chaque mission réussie comblait son cœur de fierté et de joie.

Il ne pourrait jamais choisir entre les deux mais sentait également qu'il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. À chaque mission, il penserait à ce Ranger Secteur mort en exerçant ses fonctions et son devoir.

Il devrait trouver une solution, un juste équilibre entre sa famille et son rôle de Top Ranger.

Tandis que la Présidente Marthe finissait son discours sur des mots bien connus de tous les Rangers, il prit note d'aller lui parler à la fin de cette cérémonie. Ainsi qu'à la femme veuve du Ranger Secteur décédé. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais lui aussi était père, mari et Ranger dévoué à son métier.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il aurait agi différemment que ce Ranger Secteur lors d'une mission et c'était sans doute ce qui effrayait le plus.

Alors, en attendant de comprendre ce que l'avenir lui réserverait, Targos répéta en cœur avec tous les autres Rangers :

« En temps que Pokémon Ranger, je fais le serment de toujours aider ceux qui en auront besoin et de protéger la nature de mon mieux, avec courage et fierté. »

Ces propos ne furent jamais aussi vrais qu'avec ce décès.

* * *

**Bon finalement, cet OS est assez maladroit mais j'espère avoir bien retranscrit le dilemme de Targos et avoir mis une ambiance de deuil crédible.**

**Il faut savoir que, concernant Targos, j'ai toujours considéré qu'il était Top Ranger, non seulement parce qu'il possède un Top Capstick dans son artwork officiel (même si on peut supposer qu'à « l'époque » de Pokémon Ranger 3, le Top Capstick ait été complètement changé et les anciens Top Capstick sont devenus les Capstick classiques donnés aux Rangers Secteurs) mais également parce que je trouve ça très étrange qu'un Ranger Secteur (même s'il est techniquement Ranger en Chef) puisse assurer seul la protecteur d'un archipel tout entier.**

**Donc je suis partie sur l'idée qu'il était l'un des douze Top Rangers mentionnés dans Pokémon Ranger 2 : Nuit sur Almia (et non pas Lunick ou Solana qu'on suppose être un des 12 Top Rangers, en plus des 4 Rangers en Chef de Fiore – et Victoire), qu'il fut Ranger en Chef de Bonport (Bonport, ville plus grande que Véterville, sans Base Ranger ? J'y crois pas non plus), puis a été promu Top Ranger (ou alors était déjà Top Ranger mais le « Ranger en Chef » passait en priorité) et finalement a décidé de privilégier une vie plus tranquille en devenant Ranger en Chef à Oblivia, ce qui lui permet de passer plus de temps avec sa femme et sa fille tout en continuant d'être un Ranger.**

**Enfin bref, ça c'était juste pour la théorie.**


	13. Clara - L'ombre de Darkrai

**Darkrai est un pokémon fascinant à mes yeux. Sans doute à cause du film l'Ascension de Darkrai qui le met beaucoup en valeur (plus que dans Pokémon Donjon Mystère ou Pokémon Ranger, même s'il n'est forcément présenté comme « méchant » dans Pokémon Ranger).**

* * *

**Personnage****s**** secondaire****s**** :** Son père, Ritmi, Isaac, Steph et un enfant random.

**Genre :** Aucun en particulier. Mystère peut-être ?

**Résumé :** Clara a un don avec les pokémon. Cela ne fait de doute pour personne : elle crée des liens unique avec les Pokémon qu'elle capture. On ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que Darkrai se prenne d'affection pour Clara.

**Clara**

**L'ombre de Darkrai**

Cela commença à Bourg-Chicore, lors d'un paisible matin que Clara passait en compagnie de sa famille. Tous venaient de finir de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et, comme à son habitude, Clara se rendait à la Ferme Partenaire pour voir ses Pokémon avant son départ.

Son père aimait beaucoup l'accompagner quand elle prenait soin d'eux. C'était lui qui nourrissaient tous ces Pokémon Partenaire en l'absence de leur Ranger et ils l'aimaient pour cela et sa gentillesse mais le père de Clara reconnaissait sans peine le lien unique que partageait sa fille avec eux.

Il suffisait de voir leur joie quand elle passait du temps avec eux. Ils se précipitaient tous autour d'elle, la renversant au sol sur le sable pour être le premier à recevoir ses caresses ou lui lécher le visage. De là où il se trouvait, à l'ombre des arbres, le père de Clara observait la scène en souriant. Le soleil tapait fort mais ni Clara ni ses Pokémon Partenaire n'en semblaient déranger, alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le sable chaud, au bord de l'eau de mer. Leurs ombres s'étendaient et paraissaient s'étirer tout le long de la petite plage à cause de leur grand nombre et l'agitation remplie de gaieté qui régnait ici, au point qu'il semblait que toute la plage était d'un sable noir et non blanc.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de l'agitation dans les ombres.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le père de Clara cligna des yeux, avant de les frotter vigoureusement. Rêvait-il ?

Il regarda de nouveau les ombres. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien d'étrange.

L'agricultureur croisa les bras, perplexe avant de se mettre à rire, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne dois pas être réveillé, moi ! »

C'était la seule explication possible au fait d'avoir cru apercevoir, entre les ombres de Clara et de ses Pokémon Partenaire, une étrange lueur sphérique bleue.

Plus tard, quand sa fille partie à dos de Doduo pour Véterville, il crut commencer à avoir des hallucinations en voyant une ombre partir à sa suite, et qui n'était clairement pas l'ombre portée du Doduo ou de Clara.

. . .

Ritmi ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait marqué sur les écrans du QG de la Fédération Ranger. Selon les informations du Top Capstick Vatinage de Clara, celle-ci était accompagnée d'un pokémon capturé. Cela aurait pu être anodin – n'était pas normal qu'un Ranger soit accompagné de Pokémon Amis ? – si le pokémon en question n'était indiqué par trois points d'interrogation, au lieu de son nom.

La Top Technicienne n'avait jamais vu cela. Peut-être était-ce une erreur du programme ? Puisqu'elle voulut en avoir le cœur net et qu'en ce moment, Clara était en patrouille, elle profita de cette accalmie pour se rendre à l'étage inférieure, dans le laboratoire de recherche du Professeur Pressand.

En entrant, elle fut accueillie par Isaac. Le scientifique à la coupe au bol observait un écran montrant un pokémon, avec diverses données marquées à côté.

« Tiens, Ritmi ! salua-t-il à la venue de la Top Technicienne. C'est rare de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je cherche le professeur Pressand. L'aurais-tu vu ? »

Isaac grimaça, l'air gêné.

« Hé bien… Pour tout te dire, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis hier. En début d'après-midi, il est parti précipitamment en disant qu'il devait absolument se rendre à son laboratoire. J'admets ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je croyais que c'était ici, son laboratoire.

— Son laboratoire ? répéta Ritmi. Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Oh non… »

Ritmi soupira. Cela expliquait pourquoi Isaac et les chercheurs de la Fédération n'avaient plus vu le professeur depuis hier. Le véritable laboratoire du Professeur Pressand ne se trouvait non pas au QG de la Fédération Ranger mais dans la ville d'Automnelle, dans la région de Fiore. Contrairement à Isaac, elle pouvait le savoir puisqu'elle avait travaillé en tant que technicienne à Automnelle avant d'être appelée à la Fédération Ranger.

Ils n'allaient pas revoir le Professeur Pressand de sitôt.

« Peut-être que je peux t'aider, se proposa alors Isaac. Je ne suis pas le Professeur Pressand mais en fonction du problème, je suis certainement en mesure d'en trouver la solution. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre, hésita Ritmi – elle ne doutait pas de l'intelligence d'Isaac et de ses compétences, mais il n'était ni technicien, ni mécanicien. Mais bon, je ne perd rien à essayer. J'ai un problème avec le Top Capstick de Clara.

— Le Top Capstick Vatinage ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il est endommagé ? Cassé ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mieux vaut que tu vois par toi-même. »

Ils remontèrent à l'étage et Ritmi désigna son écran à Isaac. Le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

« Le problème, ce sont les trois points d'interrogations qui apparaissent au lieu du nom du pokémon, c'est cela ?

— Exact, confirma Ritmi. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

— Peut-être que Clara a capturé un pokémon inédit à ceux connus dans la région d'Almia et qui n'est donc pas reconnu par son Capstick ?

— Cela ne paraît pas possible. Les données des Capstick sont les mêmes pour toutes les régions où sont les Bases Rangers et même plus encore. Tous les Pokémon découverts à ce jour y sont mentionnés.

— Et ça ne semble pas non plus être un problème technique lié au Capstick lui-même, poursuivit Isaac en fronçant les sourcils. Les voyants montrent qu'il n'est pas endommagé. Dans ce cas... »

Isaac croisa les bras, l'air inquiet.

« Il est fort probable que ce soit le pokémon qu'elle a capturé qui provoque cela.

— Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? s'étonna Ritmi. Et comment ?

— Comment, ça je n'en sais encore rien mais il fait sans doute ça pour masquer son identité.

— Cela n'est pas logique ! S'il a été capturé par Clara, sa jauge d'amitié avec elle doit être à son maximum. Il n'a aucune raison de se cacher et de se méfier.

— Peut-être n'est-ce pas d'elle qu'il veut se cacher mais de nous ? »

L'hypothèse d'Isaac se tenait – de toute manière, c'était la seule qu'ils avaient. Pourtant, en observant une énième fois les trois points d'interrogations remplaçant le nom du pokémon, Ritmi ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Quel pokémon pouvait donc ainsi manipuler le système du Capstick et dans quel but ?

Pourtant, si ce pokémon représentait un danger et une menace ou que ce manque d'information était gênant, Clara l'aurait déjà prévenu. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle faisait.

Il fallait juste espérer que ce Pokémon Ami qu'elle avait capturé se soit vraiment lié d'amitié avec elle et ne crée aucun incident. Pour cette histoire d'absence de nom et d'identité, Ritmi pourrait voir ça avec Clara plus tard et ainsi résoudre cet étrange mystère.

. . .

« Clara, attention ! »

Steph serra des dents alors que sa coéquipière esquiva le coup de griffe du Tyranocif enragé porté eux. Cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement de toujours se retrouver dans des endroits montagneux pour arrêter des Pokémon furieux. Quand ce n'était les A-pics Casscou, ils devaient se rendre aux Hauteurs de Chroma et, évidemment, il était impossible d'y envoyer des Rangers Secteurs pour s'occuper du sale boulot : dans des lieux pareils, le danger était bien trop grand.

Cela, Steph ne pouvait que le comprendre car lui-même craignait à chaque instant de tomber contre un rocher ou en contrebas et de se casser une jambe. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre de craindre pour sa vie mais s'il se cassait une jambe ou un bras – ou finalement n'importe quelle partie du corps – cela le forcerait à prendre une pause dans ses activités de Top Rangers, ce qui était hors de question. Déjà que les missions de ces derniers temps étaient parfois ennuyeuses et répétitives parce qu'Almia était paisible, il ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi ressemblerait ses journées s'il ne pouvait pas travailler.

Alors vivement qu'ils capturent ce Tyranocif pour en finir au plus vite avec cet endroit rocheux. D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce qu'un Tyranocif faisait ici ? Ils vivaient dans le Temple Hippodocus, dans le Désert Alorize alors comment celui-ci s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Il y avait un bras de mer entre le Temple Hippodocus et les Hauteurs de Chroma, après tout !

C'était sans doute à cause des Sombres Héros. Ceux-ci s'étaient tellement amusés à manipuler les pokémon que certains ne parvenaient plus à retourner dans leur zone habituelle. Même dissoute, cette organisation criminel continuait de leur casser les pieds et de semer le trouble à Almia.

« Mustébouée ! s'écria Steph en voyant le Tyranocif continuer son offensive contre Clara. Vas-y ! »

Son fidèle Pokémon Partenaire projeta un jet d'eau en direction du pokémon. Sans que ça ne soit très efficace contre le pokémon enragé – malgré l'avantage du type –, cela eut l'effet escompté : le pokémon détourna son attention de Clara pour se concentrer sur Steph. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de relancer son Disque de Capture et de former des boucles autour du Tyranocif.

Le pokémon titanesque hurla alors qu'un vaisseau lumineux ne se forma dans sa bouche. Steph eut à peine le temps de se précipiter hors de l'attaque qu'un Ultralaser déferla sur sa ligne de capture, la brisant alors qu'un bruit strident se fit entendre de son Top Capstick.

« Hé mince ! Il ne va jamais s'arrêter, lui ? ragea Steph en observant l'écran de son Top Capstick, analysant les dégâts reçus. Il m'a fait perdre vingts points d'un coup !

— Aimure à toi ! »

Steph se retourna et sourit en voyant Aimure, un des Pokémon Amis de Clara, envoyer une boule d'énergie en direction du Tyranocif, qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Ce fut vraiment une bonne idée que Clara capture un Aimure avant qu'ils n'enclenchent un combat contre le Tyranocif. Elle aurait préféré avoir un pokémon de type Combat à ses côtés mais ils n'en avaient pas croisé sur le chemin alors, à défaut d'en trouver, s'était rabattue sur un Pokémon Acier, efficace contre un type Roche.

Il y eu cependant un inconvénient à cette intervention : Tyranocif reporta son attention vers Clara, qui était au bord d'une butte. Elle ne pouvait reculer ou s'enfuir et si elle tombait, même si ce ne serait pas de très haut – seulement de trois ou quatre mètre – la chute serait dure.

« Oh non ! s'exclama Steph en se tournant vers son Pokémon Partenaire. Mustébouée, il faut... Mustébouée ? »

À son grand effroi, son Pokémon Partenaire paraissait essoufflé. Steph ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur : cela faisait plus d'une fois qu'il avait fait appel à lui, profitant de l'avantage de son type Eau contre le type Roche de Tyranocif. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de récupérer.

Même si Mustébouée essayait d'agir, il n'aurait pas assez de force pour frapper Tyranocif. Il faudrait se débrouiller sans lui.

Steph, ne pouvant plus demander d'aide à son Pokémon Partenaire et n'ayant pas capture de Pokémon Ami, fit la seule chose en son pouvoir pour empêcher Tyranocif de s'attaquer à Clara : il courut en direction du pokémon, son Top Capstick commençant déjà à tracer des boucles autour du pokémon sauvage.

Le Tyranocif s'arrêta mais, au lieu de se tourner vers lui, il se mit à rugir et tapa furieusement au sol. La terre se mit à trembler sous cette puissante attaque Séisme, forçant Steph à s'immobiliser pour éviter de tomber.

Il vit, incrédule et impuissant, le sol autour de Clara se fissurer et se désagréger. Il ne put que crier alors que le bord de la butte se mit à disparaître en arrière, dans le vide :

« CLARA ! ATTENTION ! »

Qu'importent ses réflexes, Clara ne put sauter en avant pour éviter d'être prise dans la chute du sol et disparue à son tour. Le séisme s'arrête au même moment, permettant à Steph de se précipiter vers le bord, n'ayant aucune autre pensée en tête que de savoir si sa coéquipière était en vie.

« Qu'est-ce que…, ? »

Le Top Ranger n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non seulement Clara allait bien mais en plus, elle n'était même pas rentrée en contact avec le sol. Elle avait été attrapée in-extremis par un pokémon, qui la portait actuellement dans ses bras.

Sauf que ce n'était ni son Pokémon Partenaire – Pachirisu se tenait près de Steph et, même si elle était tombée avec Clara, n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose pour aider – ni Aimure, son Pokémon Aide.

C'était un pokémon noir, avec une grande substance blanche partant de sa tête et semblable à de la fumée tandis qu'une collerette rouge entourait sa tête, donc seul un œil bleu sans sourcil était visible. Ses bras, constitués chacun de trois doigts pointues, tenaient Clara.

Steph reconnaissait ce pokémon et se dit qu'il devait s'être accidentellement cogné la tête contre un rocher. C'était le seul résonnement logique expliquant le fait qu'il voit un Darkrai, qui venait de sauver Clara d'une dangereusement chute.

« J'y crois pas… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'être plus incrédule : un féroce rugissement se fit entendre derrière lui, lui rappelant la présence du Tyranocif.

Il fit volte-face et s'écria :

« Mustébouée ! À toi de jouer ! »

Son Pokémon Partenaire fit diversion en aspergeant d'eau le Tyranocif, permettant à Steph d'augmenter la charge de son Top Capstick avant de reprendre la capture du Tyranocif. Ce dernier devait être fatigué puisqu'en quelques boucles rapide, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, toute rage en lui disparue, permettant à Steph de rangeant son Disque de Capture en s'exclamant victorieusement :

« Mission accomplie ! »

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et courut rejoindre Clara en contrebas, en descendant prudemment la butte. Le Darkrai venait de déposer la Top Ranger et se tenait calmement à ses côtés. Steph hésitait à s'en approcher, craignait que le Pokémon Ténèbre ne l'attaque mais il se força tout de même à effacer ses craintes pour se rendre auprès de sa coéquipière.

« Clara ! appela-t-il précipitamment. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, assura Clara en souriant. Tout ça grâce à Darkrai. »

Elle regarda le Pokémon Cauchemar, sans sourciller alors que Steph se retenu de frissonner tandis que le pokémon croisa son regard.

« C-Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là ? parvint-il à demander. Et pourquoi tu sembles pas étonnée, Clara ?

— Parce que ça fait un moment qu'il est avec moi.

— Quoi ? »

Clara paraissait surprise par la réaction quelque peu disproportionnée de Steph, tandis que celui-ci trouvait qu'il réagissait parfaitement bien, de la manière la plus normale qui soit possible face à une telle situation.

« Il me suivait depuis quelques temps, expliqua la Top Ranger. Quand je l'ai remarqué, il s'est enfin montré. Je pensais qu'il m'attaquerait mais il ne l'a pas fait. En fait, il se tenait devant moi, sans bouger. Puis il m'a pointé du doigt et je me suis dit qu'il voulait que je le capture. Depuis, il m'accompagne de temps à autres lors de quelques missions. Je crois qu'il veut me venir en aide. »

Steph s'étonna de trouver l'explication de Clara prévisible. Qu'un pokémon aussi dangereux que Darkrai se soit attaché à Clara lorsque celle-ci l'a capturé au sommet de la Tour Loyau pour ensuite vouloir la retrouver et l'accompagner ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Tout comme le fait que Clara, au lieu de s'en méfier – comme ferait n'importe qui d'autre de sensé –, l'avait capturé et acceptait qu'il soit à ses côtés, sans jamais croire qu'il pourrait l'attaquer ou représenter une menace.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Clara pour réussir ça.

« Mais et le Cristal d'Ombre ? demanda Steph. C'est bien le même Darkrai qui veillait sur le Cristal d'Ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est le même, confirma Clara. Mais le Cristal d'Ombre n'existe plus. Comme il s'est changé en Cristal Lumineux, il n'est plus du devoir de Darkrai de veiller dessus. D'autant plus qu'il en était le gardien lorsque le Cristal d'Ombre se trouvait dans les Ruines de Chroma.

— Mouais… »

Steph n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il continuait d'observer Darkrai avec soupçon.

« Et pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant ? poursuivit-il. Pourquoi se cachait-il, s'il était avec toi ? »

— Parce qu'il est quelque peu timide, répondit Clara en souriant.

— Darkrai ? Timide ? »

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Alors, quand Clara posa une main sur la collerette rouge de Darkrai et que celui-ci se laissa faire, Steph se contenta de secouer la tête.

Tout cela était vraiment beaucoup trop étrange pour lui.

. . .

La journée était finie. Enfin, il faisait encore jour mais Clara avait fini sa patrouille et pouvait donc rentrer au QG de la Fédération Ranger pour se reposer. Sauf qu'avant cela, elle avait décidé de passer faire un tour au Parc Loyau, s'asseyant sur un banc pour profiter du moment présent.

Les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière, elle profitait de la tranquillité du parc quand une voix enfantine se fit entendre :

« Madame ! Madame ! Vous êtes bien la Top Ranger qu'avez sauvé Almia ? Je peux avoir un autographe, s'vouz-plaît ? »

Clara ouvrit les yeux et regarda le jeune garçon qui se tenait debout devant elle, l'observant comme un enfant s'apprêtant à recevoir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Devant une telle excitation, elle ne pouvait pas refuser – même si c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait un autographe, ce qu'elle pensait quelque chose réservé aux gens connus comme les membres du Quatuor Go-Rock..

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

— Super ! »

L'enfant lui tendit un stylo et un carnet tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler précipitamment, comme si elle allait disparaître s'il se taisait :

« Même si ça fait déjà des semaines, s'que vous avez fait, c'est toujours incroyable. Il faisait tout noir et on avait très peur car les pokémon d'venaient fou et pouf ! Tout s'est arrêté ! C'est après qu'on a appris qu'c'était grâce à vous ! Vous avez affronté le méchant type en noir et Dar… »

Le visage de l'enfant blanchit brusquement alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme ou un monstre.

« Da-Darkrai ! »

Avant que Clara ne comprenne ce qui se passe, l'enfant laissa tomber le stylo et le carnet par terre avant de prendre les jambes à son cou et de partir en courant le plus long possible.

La Top Ranger se retourna pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait tant fait peur à l'enfant. Tout s'expliqua lorsqu'elle vit, à l'ombre d'un arbre, Darkrai. Comme toujours, il se contentait de l'observer silencieusement, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Clara pencha la tête, confuse.

Pourquoi tout le monde réagissait-il comme ça en voyant Darkrai ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça que le pokémon préférait se cacher dans l'ombre plutôt qu'être vu ?

Pourtant Darkrai n'était pas méchant…

Les gens étaient décidément très étranges.


	14. Steph - Une importante réalisation

**Vous ai-je dis que j'aimais la région de Sinnoh et que, puisqu'elle est technique assez proche de celle de Fiore, j'en tire beaucoup de conclusions hâtives ? Non ? Hé bien maintenant, vous le savez et vous comprendrez donc d'où vient ce OS.**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Mustébouée, je suppose ? Ouais, on va dire ça. Ainsi qu'un Pokémon Ranger que vous devriez reconnaître.

**Genre :** Drame.

**Résumé :** Steph n'eut pas toujours pour rêve de devenir Pokémon Ranger. Quand il était petit, il désirait être Dresseur Pokémon, comme bien des enfants…

**Steph**

**Une importante réalisation**

Steph n'aimait pas l'école. Ce n'était pas qu'il était bête ou quoi que ce soit : s'il faisait des efforts, il pouvait être un brillant élève. Sauf que c'était bien là le problème : il n'aimait pas faire des efforts, du moins intellectuellement parlant. Étudier assis sur une chaise à écouter un professeur était loin d'être son fort.

Ce qu'il appréciait, c'était être en activité. Non pas qu'il était hyperactif, mais il avait de l'énergie à revendre et préférait la pratique à la théorie. Ce qui le désolait que les enfants n'aient pas le droit d'avoir un pokémon avant leur onze ans. Il en avait assez des innombrables devoirs scolaires parlant des différents types, des évolutions et des tactiques de combats. Il voulait les essayer en vrai. D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà son pokémon : un Mustébouée qu'il avait trouvé lors d'un voyage familial à Floraville et qui l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Évidemment, c'étaient ses parents qui l'avaient attrapé pour lui mais sous peu, la Pokéball de Mustébouée lui serait remise et Steph pourrait enfin voyager seul au-delà de la ville de Féli-Cité.

Le plus horripilant était le fait que, de temps en temps, Steph avait le droit d'avoir la Pokéball de Mustébouée et de laisser sortir celui-ci, mais il lui était formellement interdit – à cause de ces maudites lois érigées par les Ligues Pokémon – de faire le moindre combat Pokémon, pas même contre un camarade de classe. Sauf bien sûr sous la surveillance d'un adulte mais les professeurs avaient apparemment une dent contre lui et refusaient de le laisser faire un combat pokémon – sous prétexte qu'il était trop impulsif et trop indiscipliné pour ça.

Autant dire que Steph attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait devenir officiellement un Dresseur Pokémon.

« J'en ai vraiment ma claque qu'ils me considèrent comme un gamin, râlait-il alors qu'il prenait le chemin du retour. Si seulement tu pouvais parler, Mustébouée. Tu leur dirais à quel point je suis prêt pour être un Dresseur Pokémon, hein ?

— Bouée ! »

Steph sourit. Mustébouée, qu'il avait sorti de sa Pokéball pour marcher à ses côtés, était toujours son plus grand réconfort après une journée de cours. Il était son rappel que sa vraie vie commencerait quand ils partiraient tous les deux sur les routes de Sinnoh, à la conquête des Badges des Champions d'Arène et du titre de Maître Pokémon, actuellement en possession de Cynthia, à la tête du Conseil 4.

« Tu verras, Mustébouée ! Nous finirons par devenir des héros et tout le monde connaîtra nos noms. Nous affronterons des organisations maléfiques, sauverons des Pokémon et deviendront des modèles. Nous…

— AU FEU ! AU FEU !

— Quoi ? »

Steph et Mustébouée se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient des cris de paniques. Ce ne fut pas très difficile à trouver : non seulement une foule s'était rassemblée sur la route mais en plus un grand bâtiment en flamme permettait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Cet immeuble qui commençait à prendre feu n'était pas n'importe lequel : il s'agissait du siège d'une importante société qui concevait des montres pour Dresseurs. La Pokémontre S.A.

Son directeur était d'ailleurs là. L'homme en costume-cravate était épeuré, sa voix se faisant entendre à travers le brouhaha général.

« Misère de chez misère ! Tout ce travail qui est en train de partir en fumée ! Toutes ces données de perdues ! Et si quelqu'un n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir de là ? Où sont donc les pompiers quand on a besoin d'eux ? »

Il aurait dû être effrayé. Bon, ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir peur donc, au mieux, il aurait dû observer le feu avec inquiétude et curiosité avant de rentrer rapidement chez lui pour raconter à ses parents ce qu'il avait vu.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas ce qui traversa l'esprit de Steph. Il ne voyait pas le danger. Du moins, pas pour lui. Il pensait à cet éventuel employé bloqué à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui appelait peut-être à l'aide sans pouvoir être entendu et qui épuisait ses dernières réserves d'oxygène.

« Mustébouée, appela Steph. Il faut qu'on intervienne ! Maintenant ! »

Le Pokémon Eau ne paraissait pas aussi certain que son futur dresseur mais acquiesça tout de même et, ensemble, ils passèrent entre les passants s'étant attroupés jusqu'à arrivé depuis le bâtiment, gardé par quelques policiers qui ne purent les attraper.

« NON ! s'écria un policier. N'allez pas là-dedans ! Reviens, petit !

— Et rester là à ne rien faire ? rétorqua Steph en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du hall. Hors de question ! »

Des flammes avaient déjà envahis les lieux et s'attaquaient au mobilier, tout en rendant l'air assez irrespirable et suffocante. Heureusement, elles étaient peu nombreuses mais tout de même sur leur chemin, en direction des escaliers.

« Mustébouée, crée nous un passage ! Utilise Pistolet à eau ! »

Le pokémon s'exécuta et les flammes disparurent rapidement, leur permettant de passer. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers à toute allure en direction du prochain étage et, une fois arrivée, Steph s'écria :

« IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? »

Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais décida de le vérifier tout de même. Ici, les flammes avaient eu le temps de se propager dans les locaux ouverts où travaillaient les employés. De toute manière, il n'y avait plus d'escaliers de son côté. Les autres se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Bouée… »

Steph jeta un coup d'œil à son pokémon. Mustébouée paraissait de moins en moins rassuré, même alors qu'il était un pokémon Eau et donc naturellement fort contre le feu.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir, Mustébouée, clama Steph. Courage ! Il nous faut continuer. Imagine que quelqu'un soit en danger ici, il nous faut l'aider ! »

Ces propos ne parurent pas rassurer son pokémon. Steph décida donc d'agir au lieu de parler et, pour forcer Mustébouée à le suivre au lieu de se laisser tétanisé par la peur, se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au prochain étage.

Sauf qu'au même instant, un bruit sourd se fit entendre par delà le crépitement du feu. Steph n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à son origine qu'un morceau de l'étage supérieur s'effondra devant lui. Il recula brusquement, le souffle coupé. Il avait failli être écrasé !

Sa respiration fut haletante alors que son cœur battait à toute allure. Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudainement dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il était au cœur d'un bâtiment en flammes ! Comment avait-il crû avoir les capacités de faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter le feu ou venir en aide à quelqu'un ? À ce rythme, c'étaient Mustébouée et lui qui allaient devoir être sauvés.

« Par Arceus, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu comme idée, moi ? s'écria-t-il, la panique le gagnant. Mustébouée, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! »

Ils firent et descendirent les escaliers au plus vite. Une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, le danger serait écarté et ils pourraient sortir calmement.

Du moins, c'était ce que croyait Steph. Il se rendit vite compte de son erreur en voyant que les flammes qu'il avait cru éteintes grâce à la capacité Eau de Mustébouée s'étaient rallumés et s'étendaient jusque près de la porte d'entrée.

« Mince, mince, mince ! souffla Steph, affolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Comment on est censé sortir de là, maintenant ?

— Vas-y, Abra ! »

Steph n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque apparurent entre les flammes un Abra en compagnie d'un adulte. Ce dernier, un homme aux cheveux verts portant un bandeau, revêtait un uniforme rouge et portait dans sa main droite un étrange appareil avec une antenne bleue.

Steph en resta ébahi. Même s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, il en avait entendu parler à l'école : cet homme était un Pokémon Ranger ! Il allait les sortir de là ! Mustébouée et lui étaient sauvés !

« Les voilà ! s'exclama l'homme en les apercevant, de l'autre côté des flammes.. Abra, à toi de jouer. »

En une fraction de secondes, le Pokémon Ranger disparut et réapparut à côté de Steph, grâce au Abra.

« Petit, appela le Ranger. Pose ta main sur Abra , il va te téléporter dehors.

— Q-quoi ? bégaya Steph. M-mais et vous ?

— Je dois d'abord m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne ici. »

Il posa son regard vers Mustébouée et sourit.

« Un pokémon Eau ? Parfait ! Petit, ton pokémon te rejoindra plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais avoir besoin de lui.

— Quoi ? Non, attendez !

— Abra ! »

Le Abra posa sa patte sur l'épaule de Steph, à l'instant où celui-ci s'apprêtait à courir vers Mustébouée. Alors qu'il sentit son corps se raidir et devenir plus léger comme s'il allait se mettre à voler, il vit le Pokémon Ranger tendre son Capstick en direction de son pokémon et s'écrier :

« Capture, go ! »

La prochaine chose dont il se rappela, ce fut de se retrouver dehors devant le bâtiment, et d'être fermement retenu par des policiers qui l'empêchaient de retourner dans l'immeuble en feu pour retrouver Mustébouée alors que des pompiers accompagnés de diverses pokémon Eau commençaient à apparaître et s'activer pour éteindre les flammes.

Il passa une dizaine de minutes à se débattre de toutes ses forces pour tenter de se dégager de l'emprise des policiers et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une silhouette sortit de l'immeuble en feu : c'était le Pokémon Ranger, en compagnie de Mustébouée et soutenant un homme ayant du mal à respirer qui fut aussitôt remis entre les mains des pompiers qui l'éloignèrent du bâtiment en flammes.

Le Pokémon Ranger, quant à lui, s'adressa à quelqu'un par le biais de son Capstick avant de ranger l'appareil dans un étui à sa ceinture et de scruter les alentours, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Steph. Il sourit et, avec Mustébouée, se dirigea vers lui.

« Mustébouée ! s'écria Steph, se précipitant vers son ami pokémon. Tu vas bien !

— Bien sûr qu'il va bien, dit le Pokémon Ranger. Ce pokémon est plus fort qu'il en a l'air et ne manque pas de courage quand il le faut. Un peu comme toi, mon petit.

— Hein ? »

À la grande surprise de Steph, qui s'attendait à des réprimandes pour s'être mis dans une situation aussi dangereuse, le Pokémon Ranger s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il est évidemment que je ne vais pas te féliciter pour t'être mis ainsi en danger, petit. Je dois cependant reconnaître que c'était très courageux, encore plus pour un petit garçon comme toi. Qu'importe la voie que tu suivras à l'avenir, n'oublie jamais cette vaillance qui t'anime. C'est une qualité très rare et précieuse. D'accord ?

— Je… D'accord, m'sieur ! »

Le Pokémon Ranger aux cheveux verts sourit de plus belles et se releva avant de s'éloigner, Abra à sa suite. En l'observant partir, une question vint à Steph et il s'écria :

« Monsieur le Pokémon Ranger ! C'est quoi votre nom ? »

À partir de ce jour il prit Eliott, le Pokémon Ranger qui lui avait sauvé la vie, pour exemple et modèle. Il n'avait alors pas conscience de combien cette rencontre changerait le cours de sa vie, jusqu'à le faire changer de rêves pour dévouer sa vie à sauver celles d'autrui.

* * *

**Bon, en vrai, cet OS ne peut techniquement pas être canon puisque, si je me souviens bien, dans Pokémon Ranger : Nuit sur Almia, Steph indique qu'il a rencontré Mustébouée en étant Ranger Secteur à Fiore mais je me disais que ça serait intéressant qu'ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps. Après tout, comme dans le monde de Pokémon la plupart des enfants semblent plutôt vouloir être Dresseur Pokémon et que l'on peut devenir Dresseur Pokémon à onze ans (contrairement à Pokémon Ranger, où les personnages semblent avoir au moins 16-17 ans), des Pokémon de Dresseurs pourraient ensuite devenir des Pokémon Partenaires. C'est une théorie que j'aime bien, je reconnais.**


	15. Seth - Le passage du temps

**J'ai lu un merveilleux OS sur Fairy Tail (dont, évidemment, je ne me rappelle pas le nom) extrêmement triste sur les Chasseurs de Dragon incapable de vieillir et qui, de ce fait, voient leurs amis vieillir et mourir. Cela m'a donné cette idée même si le résultat est plus court que ce que j'espérais. À la base, je voulais l'écrire sur Steph ou Clara mais ces deux là sont apparus déjà très souvent. De plus, le pokémon apparaissait dans cet OS est mon pokémon préféré, donc…**

* * *

**Personnage secondaire :** Luxray.

**Genre :** Amitié, Tragédie.

**Résumé :** En temps que Pokémon Ranger, on pouvait penser que le plus grand danger venait des risques pris dans les missions. Parfois les plus grandes épreuves venaient d'un élément bien plus anodin, bien plus simple et pourtant inévitable.

**Seth**

**Le passage du temps**

Seth avait trente-deux ans. Il était encore jeune, même pour l'exercice de sa fonction de Top Ranger. Il ne s'inquiétait guère de son âge tant qu'il gardait la forme physique nécessaire pour aider pokémon et humains en détresse. Pourtant son âge révélait une cruelle vérité : le temps passait et si lui ne subissait pas encore les effets négatifs des années qui passaient, ce n'était pas le cas pour son fidèle Pokémon Partenaire.

Luxray n'était pas un tout jeune pokémon, loin de là. Il était encore vigoureux pour son âge mais comme beaucoup d'autres pokémon, son espérance de vie n'était pas aussi longue que celle des humains. D'autant plus que cela faisait une douzaine d'années que Seth et Luxray s'étaient rencontrés et déjà à l'époque son Pokémon Partenaire avait atteint son dernier stade d'évolution. Luxray devenait vieux mais Seth, par peur de l'avenir, prétendait ne pas le remarquer et le ferait autant que nécessaire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir un futur dans lequel il ne travaillerait pas aux côtés de son fidèle Luxray.

. . .

Le jour où Luxray ne trouva pas la force de se lever pour accompagner Seth dans sa routine matinale – qui consistait à faire une patrouille en capturant au moins une dizaine de pokémon –, le Top Ranger rit avec insouciance et, au lieu de partir seul, s'assit aux côtés de son pokémon, se moquant gentiment de son âge avancé qui le rendait aussi actif qu'un Parecool.

Le pokémon Brilloeil exprima son mécontentement en mordillant la main du Ranger à l'aide d'une attaque Crocs Éclair.

— Aïe, Luxray ! C'est bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Je suis désolé !

. . .

Lorsque Luxray tomba malade, Seth vint lui rendre visite tous les jours après avoir fini son travail. Il lui parla de sa mission du jour, du résultat de ses captures et se remémora avec lui le bon vieux temps. Il continua d'agir comme si rien n'avait jamais changé.

. . .

Quand il apprit que la maladie de Luxray n'était que le signe que tout allait bientôt prendre fin, Seth fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et continua de caresser doucement Luxray, lui proposant qu'une fois qu'il serait rétabli, ils se fassent le défi de faire le tour d'Almia ensemble.

. . .

Luxray ferma définitivement les yeux après que Seth et lui aient fait le tour d'Almia.

Leur dernière destination fut les Hauteurs de Chroma, le lieu de leur rencontre des années auparavant. Alors qu'ils admiraient l'horizon depuis un des plus hauts points d'Almia, Luxray s'affala contre le Top Ranger et poussa un dernier soupir en fermant les yeux.

Seth ne réagit pas et continua de lui parler nonchalamment.

Lorsqu'il se tut et que seul le silence régna, il retira son chapeau et le posa sur la tête de Luxray.

— Au revoir, mon ami.

. . .

Seth avait trente-trois ans quand il perdit son Pokémon Partenaire et son ami de longue date.

Contrairement à ce qu'on croyait à la Fédération, Seth ne se remit pas de la mort de Luxray. Il ne rendit pas son Top Capstick à la Présidente Marthe mais il se mit à travailler en solitaire, ne répondant plus aux appels des Top Techniciens ou Top Rangers. Même Raphaëlle, sa plus proche et vieille amie au sein de la Fédération n'eut plus de nouvelles de lui.

Seth était devenu une ombre, après avoir lui-même perdu celui qu'il considérait comme son ombre.

. . .

Seth avait trente-cinq ans quand il se rappela ce que cela faisait de vivre, après deux ans d'errance et de solitude.

Lorsqu'il se remit à déambuler dans le QG de la Fédération Ranger aux côtés d'un Élecsprint, son retour fut à la fois surprenant et prévisible.

Tout ne redeviendrait jamais comme avant mais Seth semblait prêt à se tourner vers l'avenir, même si c'était en poursuivant toujours le passé, à l'image de son nouveau Pokémon Partenaire qui le rendait si heureux et qui ressemblait tant à Luxray mais qui n'était pas et ne serait jamais Luxray.

* * *

**Pourquoi ai-je fait mourir mon pokémon préféré dans cet OS ? Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas une personne logique et c'était ma première opportunité pour écrire sur Seth et Luxray, donc je l'ai saisie.**


End file.
